Wie Draco Ginnys Herz eroberte
by Lylley
Summary: Draco ist unsterblich in Ginny verliebt. Doch die will scheinbar nichts von ihm wissen. Also tut er alles, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Da sind Herzschmerz und Liebeskummer vorprogrammiert... und natürlich jede Menge Chaos!
1. Dracos heimlicher Schwarm

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören nicht die Charaktere,die gehören immer noch der lieben J.K.Rowling!Mir gehört nur die dazu ausgedachte Geschichte,von der ich hoffe,dass sie euch gefällt.**

**Also,um es von vorneherein zu sagen: Hier kommt ausschließlich das Draco/Ginny Pairing vor.Geschrieben wird aus der Sicht von Draco und es spielt in Ginnys 6. und Dracos 7. Schuljahr.Um was es in dieser Fan Fiction geht,werdet ihr wohl ziemlich schnell erfahren.**

**Also ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe natürlich auch auf das ein oder andere Review!**

**1.Kapitel: Dracos heimlicher Schwarm**

Ihre Augen. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen!  
Andauernd musste er sie anschauen, wäre am liebsten in ihnen versunken. Und erst ihr Haar!Feuerrot und fließend.  
Es glänzte in der Sonne, als bestände es aus tausend roten Edelsteinen. Aber ihr Lächeln ließ ihn fast in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie hatte ein wirklich entzückendes Lächeln.  
Würde dieses Lächeln doch ihm gelten!  
Draco seufzte. Ginny Weasley hatte es ihm echt angetan.  
Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte sie nur so verdammt hinreißend sein? Das gehörte verboten.  
Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt. Er liebte alles an ihr. Selbst ihre Haarwurzeln und jeden einzelnen ihrer strahlend weißen Zähne.  
Warum war sie ihm vorher nie aufgefallen? Sollte er so blind gewesen sein?  
All die Jahre hatte er sie nie beachtet. Wie konnte das auf einmal passieren? Lag es daran,dass Ginny über die Sommerferien noch viel weiblicher und erwachsener geworden zu sein schien?  
Er konnte die Fragen nicht beantworten. Er wusste nur eins: Er hatte nie stärkere Gefühle für ein Mädchen gehabt, als für Ginny Weasley.

_Ich werde sie niemals haben können. Sie hasst mich. Ich bin ein Slytherin,ein Malfoy. Der meistgehasste Slytherin von allen!_

Missmutig versuchte Draco diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
Was für ein schlimmer Gedanke!Das Mädchen, das er liebte,  
niemals haben zu können!  
Daran wollte er auf keinen Fall denken. Er würde schon einen Weg finden. Koste es was es wolle. Er musste um sie kämpfen.  
Aber was war mit seinem guten Ruf? Wenn das herauskam.  
Er-verliebt in eine Gryffindor!

_Ich muss mich halt geschickt anstellen. Dann merkt es auch niemand_.

Von Weitem beobachtete er sie. Er verfolgte jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen. Wie anmutig sie sich bewegte. Als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. Oh nein, sie kam in seine Richtung!  
Benimm dich ganz cool,ermahnte er sich innerlich, bleib ganz ruhig. Tu nichts, was du später bereust.  
Nur war das leichter gesagt,als getan. Wie konnte man ruhig bleiben, wenn solch ein Traummädchen an einem vorbeiging? Sollte er sie anmachen? Aber was sollte er sagen?  
Sie war schon fast bei ihm.

_Denk nach, denk nach Draco!_

Zu spät. Sie war da. Drei Meter Abstand trennte ihn von ihr.  
Als sie ihn sah, verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge.

_Ich wusste es, sie hasst mich._

"Warum starrst du mich so an Malfoy?", zischte sie.

_Weil du so wunderschön bist._

Das allererste Mal störte es ihn, dass sie ihn bei seinem Nachnamen nannte. Das war so unpersönlich.  
"Darf man dich nicht mehr anschauen Ginny?"  
Hatte er sie wirklich bei ihrem Vornamen genannt?  
"Habe ich dir erlaubt mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen?Das dürfen nur meine Freunde und du gehörst definitiv nicht dazu, Malfoy"  
"Tut mir Leid", antwortete Draco schlicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Anscheinend hatte Ginny etwas anderes zur Erwiderung erwartet, denn sie sah ihn überrascht an.  
Es kam wohl ziemlich selten vor, dass er sich entschuldigte.  
"willst du mich ärgern?", fragte Ginny und stemmte angriffslustig die Arme in die Hüften.  
"Wenn dich irgendetwas stört, dann geh doch einfach weiter. Oder stehst du etwa auf mich?", meinte Draco.  
Ein Funken Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf.

_Sag ja,sag ja ,sag ja._

Ginny schnaubte verächtlich auf.  
"Bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel ein Malfoy."  
Natürlich sagte sie nicht ja, das wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
"Tu ich nicht, aber danke für deinen weisen Rat."  
Draco merkte, dass Ginny mittlerweile vor Wut kochte. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder ohne viele Worte sein Gegenüber zur Weißglut zu bringen. Seine alleinige Anwesenheit reichte oft schon. Bei jedem hätte ihm das gefallen. Nur bei Ginny nicht. Er wollte sie schließlich für sich gewinnen und nicht noch mehr verärgern.  
"Das war kein Rat,das war eine Tatsache. Du eingebildeter Schnösel, du denkst,du kannst dir alles erlauben. Irgendwann wirst du mit deiner Masche ganz gewaltig auf die Nase fliegen, das kann ich dir jetzt schon prophezeihen."  
"Kann sein. Reg dich nicht auf Kleine."  
Das Wort Kleine hätte er besser weggelassen,denn das brachte das Fass für Ginny zum Überlaufen.  
"Nenn mich nicht Kleine, kapiert?Und wag es ja nicht noch einmal mich anzusehen, sonst hetzte ich das ganze Schloss auf dich!"  
Beleidigt kehrte sie Draco den Rücken zu und stapfte wütend davon. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte sie aufgehalten.  
Er seufzte. Also auf diese Weise würde er es nie schaffen, ihr Herz zu erobern. Er brauchte unbedingt einen Plan. Und zwar schnell. Nur was für einen?  
Niedergeschlagen schüttelte er den Kopf. Ganz gleich was er tat, Ginny konnte ihn nicht leiden. Was er ihr nicht einmal verdenken konnte. Er benahm sich wie ein Trottel.

_Ich werde es nie hinbekommen, niemals._

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Wenn euch das gefallen hat, dann sagt mir Bescheid und stelle unverzüglich das nächste Kapitel online (hab noch ein paar Kapitel im Vorrat)


	2. Eine ideale Chance

**So hier geht´s also weiter...**

**Willa81: Vielen Dank für das erste Review!Ich fühle mich geehrt,dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und du weiterlesen willst, obwohl es nicht dein liebstes Pairing ist. Danke schön!freu**

**2.Kapitel: Eine ideale Chance**

"Mist!Warum will mir nichts einfallen?Das kann schließlich nicht so schwer sein!"  
Wütend schlug Draco auf den Tisch. Er saß gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Leider hatte er nicht bedacht, leiser zu sprechen. Da war es kein Wunder, dass ihm die anderen Slytherins verblüffte Blicke zuwarfen.  
"Was glotzt ihr so blöd?", fuhr er sie an.  
"Welche Laus ist dir denn über den Weg gelaufen?", keifte Pansy Parkinson zurück.

_Ginny. Wer sonst?Warum ausgerechnet sie?Von allen Mädchen in Hogwarts muss ich mich natürlich in eine Gryffindor verlieben. Als hätte ich es nicht bereits schwer genug._

"Geht dich nichts an Parkinson!Kümmer dich lieber um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!"  
Beleidigt schnappte Pansy nach Luft. Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre Draco jetzt auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.  
Das störte ihn nicht weiter. Die würde sich schon wieder beruhigen.  
Nachdem er gegessen hatte verließ er die Große Halle. Er wollte sich einen ruhigen Platz suchen, an dem er besser über die verzwickte Sache nachdenken konnte.

_Streng dich an Draco. Du bist doch sonst so gerissen und scharfsinnig. Aber dieses Mädchen raubt mir meinen scharfen Verstand. Ich fühle mich ihr gegenüber immer hilflos und unsicher..._

Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und boxte mit ihnen durch die Luft, als wolle er damit seine eigenen erniedrigenden Gedanken verscheuchen.  
Nein er war keineswegs unsicher!Schon gar nicht gegenüber einem Mädchen!Ein Malfoy zeigte keine Schwäche!Das ging nicht!Das gab es nicht, nur zur Klarheit!  
"Was machst du da Malfoy?"  
Wie aus dem Nichts stand Ginny vor ihm und sah ihn belustigt an. Schnell ließ er die Arme sinken.  
"Oh...äh...das ist eine Übung...ist gut für die Gelenke. Warum interessiert dich das?"  
Die letzten Worte sprach er in barschem Ton. Es war besser sich zu Ginny wie immer zu verhalten: Kalt und unfreundlich.  
Eine zu nette Art würde sie bestimmt misstrauisch machen.  
"Interessiert mich nicht. Ich fand es sah albern aus, deswegen habe ich gefragt."  
"Gut, wenn das alles ist, dann lass mich in Ruhe. Ich muss mir sowieso fast jeden Tag das dumme Gelaber deines Bruders anhören. Und dein allerliebster Potter ist auch nicht besser."  
Ginny wollte gerade darauf antworten, da kam eine ihrer Freundinnen vorbei und sagte:"Ginny kommst du?Wir haben jetzt Zauberkunst. Vielleicht erreichst du ja wieder die volle Punktzahl, wie letzte Stunde. Professor Flitwick ist total begeistert von dir. Ich sag dir, wenn du so weitermachst, bekommst du sicher die Bestnote in diesem Fach."

_Ist Ginny gut in Zauberkunst?Hmm...kann ich das nicht irgendwie in einen Plan umsetzen?_

"Ich komm gleich Miranda.", meinte Ginny zu ihrer Freundin.  
Zu Draco sagte sie mit leicht trotzigem Unterton:"Er ist nicht mein Potter!"  
"Ach nein?Armer Potter!" Draco grinste.  
"Er ist nicht arm..."  
"Ginny jetzt komm doch!", rief Ginnys Freundin Miranda ungeduldig.  
Ginny schien froh zu sein, von Draco wegzukommen und rannte mit eiligen Schritten zu ihr hin. Draco hörte Miranda noch fragen:"Was wollte der von dir?" und Ginny ein gleichgültiges "Ach nichts" antworten, dann verschwanden sie in einer der Türen.  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Eben kam ihm eine geniale Idee. Das Ginny gut in Zauberkunst zu sein schien, war ihm ganz recht.  
Natürlich, das war sogar perfekt!

_Draco du bist genial!_

Er strahlte angesichts seines einfach spitzenmäßigen Planes.  
Das war die ideale Chance!  
Er rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten in die Eulerei.  
Dort schnappte er sich ein Stück Pergament, welches immer bereit lag und schrieb:

**Sehr geehrte Ginny Weasley**

Draco hielt inne.  
Nein, das hört sich zu förmlich an und überhaupt soll der Brief verzweifelt klingen, dachte er.  
Also zerknüllte er das Pergament und nahm sich ein Neues.

**Liebe Ginny!  
Ich habe ein schrecklich bedrückendes Problem.**

Ja, das war gut, er konnte ruhig ein wenig dicker auftragen...

**Zauberkunst ist mein schlechtestes Fach in der Schule**, schrieb er weiter.

"Von wegen.", sagte sich Draco und lachte.

**Ich bekomme keinen Zauber auf die Reihe und das hat zur Folge, dass sich meine Note mehr und mehr verschlechtert. Ich bin völlig verzweifelt,am Ende meiner Nerven!Bitte hilf mir, meine Zukunft hängt davon ab!  
Durch Zufall bekam ich mit, wie gut du in Zauberkunst bist.  
Leider kann ich dir aus bestimmten schwerwiegenden Gründen meinen Namen nicht verraten.  
Bitte komm heute Abend um 17.30 Uhr in den Zauberkunstraum.  
Vielen Dank!**

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Er nahm eine der Schuleulen und band ihr den Zettel ans Bein.  
"Bring das Ginny Weasley, sie ist hier irgendwo im Schloss.", sagte er zu der Eule. Somit flog die Eule fort.

_Hoffentlich funktioniert der Plan und Ginny kommt auch wirklich heute Abend. Ich werde sie anflehen mir Nachhilfe zu geben. Und vielleicht kommen wir uns dadurch näher._

Er sah sich bereits innig umarmend mit Ginny an einem romantischen Platz sitzen.

_Wenn das meine Freunde wüssten...die würden mich bis an mein Lebensende auslachen und damit aufziehen._


	3. Nachhilfe

**3.Kapitel: Nachhilfe**

Am Abend ging Draco nervös zum Zauberkunstraum, wo er sich mit Ginny treffen wollte. Ob sie überhaupt gekommen war?

_Vielleicht hält sie ja nichts von anonymen Briefen. Oh bitte sei da!_

Einige Meter vor dem Treffpunkt blieb er stehen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er leise bis zur offen stehenden Tür und lukte vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Tatsächlich, Ginny war gekommen!Sie saß auf einem der Stühle und sah sichtlich aufgeregt aus. Wie süß.  
Draco atmete tief durch. Was würde sie sagen, wenn er auftauchte?  
Ich werde den Verzweifelten spielen, der nicht mehr weiter weiß, trichterte er sich ein. Er war ein guter Schauspieler. Er konnte jeden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an der Nase herumführen. Auch wenn es ihm Leid tat, Ginny anzulügen.

_Irgendwann wird sie es verstehen. Ich muss das tun. Was hab ich denn für eine Wahl?_

Also trat er in den Türrahmen. Ginny bemerkte ihn nicht, erst nachdem er ein Räuspern vernehmen ließ.  
Erschrocken sprang sie vom Stuhl auf.  
"Malfoy!Du?"  
"Überrascht?"  
"Natürlich!War der Brief nur ein Scherz?Was soll das?"  
Ginnys Augen blitzten vor Empörung.  
"Ich brauche wirklich deine Hilfe.Das ist kein Scherz."  
Draco vermied es Ginny in die Augen zu sehen. Es fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, ihr etwas vorzumachen.  
"Aber warum ausgerechnet ich?Gibt es niemanden aus deinem Jahrgang, der gut in Zauberkunst ist?"  
Oh je, eine gute Frage. Und er hatte keine Antwort. Jedenfalls keine, die er ihr hätte sagen können.  
Draco merkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu schwitzen.

_Lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen Draco._

Er beschloss Ginnys Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu übergehen.  
"Willst du mir nun helfen oder nicht?"  
Jetzt hoffte er inständig,dass Ginny ihn nicht weiter mit peinlichen Fragen durchlöcherte. Eine ganze Weile musterte sie ihn nachdenklich. Dann sagte sie:"In Ordnung. Aber keine blöden Sprüche. Sonst kannst du es vergessen."  
Draco nickte.

_Ich habe es geschafft!Sie gibt mir Nachhilfe!_

Ihm war nach Luftsprüngen und Jubelrufen zumute. Es ging Bergauf.  
Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Das hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich Harrys Erzfeind Draco Malfoy einmal Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst gebe...ach wo sollen wir eigentlich anfangen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht-wie wäre es mit dem Schwebezauber?"  
"Was?Der ist doch aus der ersten Klasse!"  
"Dann wiederholen wir ihn eben. Wiederholung ist immer gut."  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
"Ja. Wie ging der Spruch noch gleich?", stellte sich Draco extra dumm.  
"Wingardium Leviosa. Meine Güte bist du vergesslich."  
Ginny nahm ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen der Stühle.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!", sprach sie deutlich und klar. Ihre Ausprache war geradezu perfekt. Sie vollführte einen eleganten Schlenker und der Stuhl erhob sich langsam. Er schwebte etwa zwei Minuten lang in der Luft, bevor Ginny ihn wieder auf die Erde sinken ließ.  
Draco hatte nicht im Geringsten aufgepasst. Erstens, weil er den Zauber eh in und auswendig konnte. Und zweitens ruhten seine Augen die ganze Zeit über auf Ginny.

_Sie ist fantastisch, sie ist wunderbar, sie ist..._

Jäh wurde er in seinen Träumereien gestört.  
"Willst du es jetzt probieren?"  
"Äh...ja na klar. Also wie war das?"  
Er fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab wild in der Luft herum.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Natürlich bewegte sich der Stuhl nicht einen Millimeter, was Draco beabsichtigt hatte.  
"Du musst deine Hand ganz locker durch die Luft gleiten lassen. Etwa so."  
Ginny demonstrierte ihm die richtige Bewegung. Dabei entglitt ihr der Zauberstab und fiel zu Boden.  
Draco und Ginny bückten sich gleichzeitig und griffen nach dem Zauberstab. Draco spürte mit einem mal seine Hand auf Ginnys liegen.  
Es war, als ob ein Blitz in ihn einschlagen würde. Er fühlte sich hypnotisiert. Das ganze dauerte vielleicht eine kurze Sekunde, aber es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Dann zog er die Hand zurück.  
"Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er, "Ich wollte nicht..."  
Auch Ginny nahm entsetzt ihre Hand zurück. Sie lief puterrot an.  
"Oh...", brachte sie nur heraus. Sie wirkte reichlich verwirrt.

_Wow. Ich habe sie berührt. Das war...ich kann´s nicht beschreiben..._

Die restliche Zeit verlief irgendwie beklemmt. Die Berührung, wie flüchtig sie auch gewesen war, hatte die Stimmung zwischen Draco und Ginny merkwürdig verändert.  
Draco fand es schwer zu sagen, ob im positiven oder negativen Sinne.  
Einmal ließ er den schwebenden Stuhl so ungünstig auf den Boden krachen, dass diesem sämtliche Beine abbrachen. Und diesmal war das keine gespielte Ungeschicktheit, sondern eine Konzentrationsstörung.  
Ginny erklärte anschließend, sie wolle für heute Schluss machen, da sie plötzlich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen habe und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Nicht einmal einen neuen Zeitpunkt für eine weitere Nachhilfestunde machte sie mit Draco aus.

_War das jetzt meine Schuld?Woran bin ich eigentlich bei ihr?Warum hat sie die Berührung so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht?Und wieso ist sie regelrecht vor mir geflohen?_

Fragen über Fragen türmten sich in Dracos Kopf. Fragen, auf die er noch keine eindeutige Antwort wusste. Noch nicht.


	4. Verzweifelt

**4.Kapitel: Verzweifelt **

Wie in Trance trottete Draco durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.  
Er nahm nicht den geringsten Anteil an dem was um ihn herum passierte.  
Was ist falsch gelaufen, hämmerte ihm die Frage im Kopf.  
Eben hatte er Ginny getroffen. Nun ja, getroffen war nicht das richtige Wort. Sie war an ihm vorbeispaziert und hatte ihn wie Luft behandelt, ihn nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt.  
Das machte jede Hoffnung zunichte, die er seit der Nachhilfe hegte. Allem Anschein nach stand er wieder ganz am Anfang.  
Dabei hatte die Nachhilfe so viel Hoffnung in ihm geweckt.

_Ihr Verhalten während der Nachhilfe war so schüchtern und verklemmt. Sie mag mich, ich weiß es... _

Und doch,es passte gar nicht zu dem Verhalten, welches sie ihm vorhin zeigte. Zwei völlig verschiedene Welten. Das fand Draco absolut unerklärlich.  
Verzweifelt lehnte er seinen Rücken an die Wand und ließ sich daran herabsinken. Er schloss die Augen. Er hörte Leute vorbeigehen. Trotzdem öffnete er die Augen nicht. Er versuchte an nichts zu denken, was ihm misslang, weil ihm die ganze Zeit über die steinerne Miene Ginnys vor Augen schwebte.  
Deswegen stand er wieder ruckartig auf. Selbst nicht wissend wohin er überhaupt ging, ließ er sich einfach von seinen Füßen, die sich selbstständig gemacht hatten, führen.  
Als er stehen blieb, wunderte es ihn kaum wo er gelandet war:  
Am Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche.  
Ja, der kam gerade richtig. Er brauchte einen Raum, in dem er Ruhe hatte, in dem er klare Gedanken fassen konnte.  
In welcher Form der Raum wohl diesmal erscheinen würde?  
Beim Betreten umgab Draco dunkle Stille. Genauso fühlte er sich im Moment. Der Raum war stockfinster und kalt, es gab keine Fenster. Wie in einem Kerker tief unter der Erde. Er hörte nicht das kleinste Geräusch.

_Hoffentlich gibt es hier keine Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer. Wenn Ginny doch hier wäre._

Wütend trat er gegen die harte Steinwand. Wegen Ginny war er überhaupt hier!  
"Verflucht Ginny, warum tust du mir das an?", schrie er und seine Stimme hallte geisterhaft in dem leeren Raum. Zum Glück hörten ihn seine Eltern jetzt nicht,sie würden ihm eine Woche Hausarrest geben. Fluchen hatten sie ihm streng untersagt.  
"Ich liebe dich und was tust du?Du missachtest mich!"  
Es tat unendlich gut, das einmal auszusprechen. Hier hörte ihn niemand und er konnte ungestört seinen ganzen Frust herauslassen.  
"Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre die Welt viel einfacher!"

_Aber viel öder,viel sinnloser und viel unschöner. _

Er seufzte tief.  
"Mein Vater hat mich vor der Liebe gewarnt. Liebe ist ein Hindernis, eine Gefahr für den Verstand. Sie ist nur im Weg. Man sollte sie meiden."  
Aber wahrscheinlich kam kein Mensch ohne Liebe aus.

_Außerdem kann man Liebe schlecht steuern. Sie kommt und geht wie es ihr gerade passt. Mein Vater hat schließlich auch meine Mutter geheiratet. _

Grimmig starrte Draco an die gegenüber liegende Wand.  
VIelleicht, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, vielleicht hat Ginnys abweisende Art etwas mit der peinlichen Situation-obwohl ich es gar nicht als peinlich empfand-bei der Nachhilfe zu tun und sie versucht damit ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen...oder sie kann mich tatsächlich nicht leiden und will es mir nun bei jeder Gelegenheit zeigen.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer ist,dein Herz zu erobern Ginny...aber_ _wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich Draco Malfoy heiße. In den kann man sich nicht verlieben. _

Er war voller Selbstzweifel. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Alle erwarteten einen selbstbewussten jungen Mann,der von sich selbst mehr überzeugt war, als von irgendetwas anderem sonst.  
Manchmal war er diese Rolle Leid. Er wollte er selbst sein und nicht etwas, das man von ihm erwartete!  
Er raufte sich die Haare.

_Ach mann,jetzt mach ich mich schon wieder selber fertig,wie erniedrigend. Wo ist denn meine Selbstachtung geblieben?  
Ich werd bestimmt nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken,nur weil nicht alles nach Plan läuft. Wenn du denkst, dass ich aufgebe, Ginny, dann hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten  
Kleines. _

Ach, tat das gut, sich Mut zuzusprechen. Die Welt sah gleich ganz anders aus. Er grinste selbstzufrieden.

_Tja, ich lass mich nicht so schnell unterkriegen. Ginny, ich komm_e!


	5. Das Gespräch

**5.Kapitel: Das Gespräch **

Nachdem Draco aus dem Raum der Wünsche heraustrat, musste er wegen dem plötzlichen grellen Licht heftig blinzeln. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Er ging langsam Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes. Dabei träumte er vor sich hin: Er und Ginny-allein-am See und sie schauten dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Draco schmunzelte.  
Ginny rief eine romantische Ader in ihm hervor, von der er niemals gedacht hatte, dass sie existierte. Sonst hegte er eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Kitsch, Romantik und diesen ganzen Kram. Durch Ginny, musste er zugeben, war er in mancher Hinsicht ein anderer Mensch geworden.  
Er konnte sich zum Beispiel nicht erinnern sich jemals schon einmal vorgestellt zu haben mit einem hübschen Mädchen den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten.  
Aber hoffentlich blieben diese Träume und Vorstellungen nicht nur seine blühende Fantasie. Dann würde er sich nämlich ganz umsonst abrackern.

_Ja, abrackern ist das richtige Wort. Das kann man ja schon fast Schwerstarbeit nennen, die ich hier leiste. Sowohl körperlich, als auch seelisch. _

Er lief die Kerkergänge entlang, die von fahlem Licht erhellt wurden. Einmal links abbiegen, dann rechts, dann geradeaus. Draco kannte den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum mittlerweile in und auswendig. Er hätte ihn sogar mit geschlossenen Augen gefunden.  
Nun an Snapes Büro vorbei und...stopp! Was war das? Das hörte sich doch...oder doch nicht?  
Draco machte einen Schritt auf die geschlossene Bürotür zu und lauschte angestrengt. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen dahinter hervor.  
"...schwerwiegender Fehler. Ich werde das umgehend Professor Dumbledore melden."  
Das war Professor Snapes Stimme. Aber das war es nicht, das ihn interessierte.  
"Professor, bitte. Sie irren sich. Ich habe das nicht getan!"  
Das! Das war es, was ihn hatte stoppen lassen! Er war sich sicher, dass diese Stimme Ginny gehörte.

_Ich bin mir nicht einfach nur sicher, ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher! Ginnys liebliche Stimme würde ich unter tausenden, nein Millionen Mädchenstimmen erkennen. _

Gespannt trat Draco noch näher an die Tür, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Was war wohl der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung?  
Kaltes Gelächter seitens Snape ertönte.  
"Miss Weasley,denken Sie auf eine solch billige Ausrede falle ich herein? Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, aufgrund dieser miesen Ausrede. Sehen Sie, was Sie anrichten, wenn Sie die Tat weiterhin leugnen?"  
"Aber Professor, jemand muss mir das Blatt heimlich zugesteckt haben. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie-"  
"Schweigen Sie, Miss Weasley! Ich habe genug von Ihren Ausreden und Anschuldigungen! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie Ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen! Und nun verschwinden Sie!"  
"Ich habe die Prüfungslösungen nicht genommen, bitte glauben Sie mir!"  
Ginny klang so verzweifelt, dass es Draco im Herz weh tat.  
"RAUS!"  
Drei Sekunden später wurde die Tür so plötzlich aufgerissen, dass Draco nicht einmal Zeit hatte auszuweichen.  
So ließ sich der Zusammenprall mit der herausstürzenden Person namens Ginny leider nicht vermeiden.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem lauten "Oouuh!" flog er nach hinten und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
"Oh mann!", war sein leicht genervtes Kommentar, während er sich den Rücken rieb.  
Aber er erstarrte, als er Ginny ins Gesicht sah, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden saß. Sie war bleich und Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Etwas sprachlos blinzelte Draco mit den Augen, nicht wissend, was er hätte zu ihr sagen sollen.  
"Tja, äh, schöner Tag heute was?", sagte er schließlich betont fröhlich.  
Gleich darauf hätte er sich für diesen hirnlosen Satz erschießen können.  
Ginny antwortete nichts darauf, verständlich. Stattdessen sagte sie nach einer Schweigeminute mit leiser und heiserer Stimme:"Du hast doch nicht gelauscht oder?"  
"Ich?Nein, nein!", log Draco,"Ich war nur auf dem Weg zu Professor Snape, bin gerade erst gekommen und-"  
"Warum gehst du dann nicht zu ihm hinein?"  
"Oh, ich..."  
Verlegen schaute Draco in alle Richtungen, nur nicht in Ginnys.  
"Es hat sich eh schon erledigt. Es war eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig, weißt du.", fügte er hastig hinzu.  
"Aha.", sagte Ginny in misstrauischem Ton.

_Wenn du jetzt noch ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihr hinbekommst, bist du der Held des Tages, Draco... _

"Tja,äh...", sagte Draco, sich am Kopf kratzend, "Dann will ich mal wieder aufstehen."  
Er fragte sich, ob er sie auf die Nachhilfe ansprechen sollte, aber es schien ihm nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.  
"Soll ich dir aufhelfen?", fragte Draco, da Ginny immer noch am Boden saß.  
Diese Frage erledigte sich von allein.  
"Ginny! Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!"  
Draco traf fast der Schlag, als er diese wohlbekannte, verhasste Stimme hörte: Potters Stimme.  
Aber er bekam noch einen viel größeren Schock, als Ginny mit einem "Harry!" aufsprang und zu Potter lief, um ihn dann zu umarmen.

_Nicht Potter!Ich verfluche ihn,wenn er etwas mit meiner Ginny hat, ich hetze ihm alle Flüche die ich kenne auf den Hals! _

"Was ist los Ginny?Hat Malfoy dir etwas getan?", meinte Potter.  
Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.Wie konnte Potter es wagen, ihm so etwas zu unterstellen? Er würde Ginny niemals etwas antun!  
"Nein, es ist ausnahmsweise nicht Malfoys Schuld."

_Ausnahmsweise? Ich glaube ich höre nicht richtig! _

"Bitte, Harry, können wir gehen? Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus."  
"Ja, natürlich."  
Ginnys und Potters Schritte entfernten sich, Draco blieb noch eine Weile fassungslos im Gang stehen.  
Potter und Ginny, Potter und Ginny, musste er andauernd denken. Doch dann dachte er an das Gespräch zwischen Ginny und Snape. Ginny hatte so verzweifelt geklungen, er musste herausfinden, was genau passiert war. Er hatte einen guten Draht zu Snape, vielleicht konnte er etwas für Ginny tun. Er würde Snape morgen unauffällig ein paar Fragen stellen.  
In Gedanken ging er nun wirklich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Später, als er im Bett lag, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief: Warum tue ich das?Vielleicht ist Ginny es gar nicht wert. Sie scheint ja etwas mit Potter zu haben. Ob ich da überhaupt eine Chance habe?  
Er wusste es nicht.


	6. Beinahe entlarvt!

**Also, erstmal wollte ich erklären, warum ich solange kein Kapitel mehr on gestellt hab. Das liegt daran, dass mir im letzten Jahr einfach die Kreativität (und Lust) gefehlt hatte, überhaupt irgendeine Fanfiction weiterzuschreiben... und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich diese Geschichte völlig aus Eis legen. Einfach weil ich nicht mehr so zufrieden damit war. Ich weiß, das war blöd und jetzt, nach so langer Pause, habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen und es diesmal auch wirklich durchzuziehen. Ich hoffe natürlich, es findet sich wieder der eine oder andere Leser... das würde mich sehr freuen:-)**

**6. Kapitel: Beinahe entlarvt!**

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem Draco sein Glück versuchen wollte.  
Er saß über einen Berg Zutaten und einen Kessel gebeugt. Eher nebensächlich schmiss er eine widerlich schleimige Substanz in den Kessel. Die brodelnde Flüssigkeit nahm eine olivgrüne Farbe an. Professor Snape lief mit seinem üblichen, griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Reihen und gab hier und da ein bissiges Kommentar ab. Auch vor Dracos Kessel blieb er stehen und musterte kritisch den Inhalt.  
"Zumindest ansatzweise richtig. Aber ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich etwas mehr Mühe geben, Mr. Malfoy.",sagte Snape und damit ging er weiter.  
Es war schon von Vorteil, der Liebling eines Lehrers zu sein, besonders von einem wie Snape. Man konnte einfach nichts wirklich falsch machen. Potter, Weasley und Granger, die nur zwei Tische weiter saßen, warfen ihm böse Blicke zu. Draco lehnte sich an die Stuhllehne und warf den Dreien einen Tja, ich bin euch eben weit überlegen´ Blick zurück.

_Ach, manchmal liebe ich es ein Malfoy zu sein. Die dummen Gesichter von Potter und seinen dämlichen Freunden sind zu köstlich_.

Dabei war sein Trank alles andere als ansatzweise richtig´.  
Ursprünglich musste er schon nach fünf Zutaten einen tiefblauen Ton hervorbringen. Und Draco hatte bereits mindestens zehn Zutaten wahllos in den Kessel geworfen und war nun von dickflüssiger, leicht gräulicher Substanz.  
Er merkte, dass Potter und Co nun anfingen zu tuscheln. Dabei schauten sie ständig in seine Richtung.

_Reden die etwa über mich? Die wagen es tatsächlich sich in meiner Anwesenheit über mich auszulassen! Das... ich könnte... Passt bloß auf, was ihr sagt!_

Leider konnte er nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Aber es musste wohl ein Gespräch von höchster Wichtigkeit sein.Weasley hatte einen hochroten Kopf bekommen ( Vor Wut?! ). Draco versuchte, unbemerkt etwas näher an das Trio heranzurutschen. Doch es half nichts.  
Nach einigem Überlegen bekam er eine Idee. Er ging eiligen Schrittes nach vorne, um sich scheinbar unbedingten Nachschub an Zutaten zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg ging er möglichst nah und unauffällig an Potter und Co´s Tisch vorbei...und ließ- natürlich mit völliger Absicht- seine Zutaten fallen.  
"Oh, Mist!", schauspielerte er und bückte sich, um in aller Ruhe alles wieder aufzusammeln.

_Hoffentlich hör ich jetzt endlich was. Warum müssen die auch so leise reden? Die sind doch sonst nicht so überaus rücksichtsvoll_.

Angestrengt spitzte er die Ohren. Er schnappte zumindest ein paar Worte der Diskussion auf, die immer noch in vollem Gange war. Die Drei bemerkten anscheinend überhaupt nicht, wie nah Draco ihnen nun war. Na, umso besser.  
"... Ginny."  
"... Malfoy ..."  
"Ich bring ihn um!"  
"... habe ihn durchschaut."  
"... muss ihn ja nur mal anschauen!"  
Auf einmal wurde Draco ganz heiß im Gesicht und er hielt stocksteif in seinen Bewegungen inne. Sollten sie etwa...?

_Das kann nicht sein. Sie wissen alles. Sie wissen, was ich für Ginny empfinde!_

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Schnell schnappte er sich sich die Sachen vom Boden, von Ruhe keine Spur mehr, und stolperte zu seinem Tisch. Dort blieb er starr sitzen, unfähig zu denken.  
Er hatte es doch so gut versucht zu verbergen.

_Wie hat das passieren können? Jetzt ist alles aus._

Die Zaubertrankstunde schlich nur so dahin.  
Erleichtert sprang Draco auf, als es zum Stundenende klingelte. Ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten raste er aus dem Klassenzimmer. Erst nachdem er etwa drei Minuten gerannt war, fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich etwas vorgehabt hatte, etwas Wichtiges. Er hatte Snape wegen dem kürzlichen Vorfall mit Ginny befragen wollen. Er zögerte. Noch einmal zurückzugehen, behagte ihm nicht wirklich. Aber er musste es tun, wohl oder übel. Also hastete er wieder zurück.  
Fast beim Zaubertrankraum angekommen, begegnete er Potter und seinen Freunden. Gerade wollte er zwischen ihnen hindurch schlüpfen- diesmal sogar ohne einen gehässigen Spruch, was ziemlich untypisch für ihn war, was aber daran lag, dass er jetzt absolut keine Zeit hatte-, als er von hinten am Umhang gepackt wurde und mit einer Heftigkeit zurückgerissen wurde, dass er einen Moment lang taumelnd das Gleichgewicht zurückzugewinnen versuchte. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Vor ihm standen, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und wütenden Gesichtern, Potter, Granger und Weasley. Sofort überkam Draco eine schreckliche Gänsehaut.

_Sie wissen es, sie wissen es, verdammt nochmal!_

Fast schon schuldbewusst schaute er ihnen entgegen. Er wusste kaum wohin mit seinen Händen. Noch nie hatte er sich derart unsicher in Gegenwart des Trios gefühlt.  
"Was ist?", fragte er. Eigentlich wollte er provokativ und Aufsehen heischend á la Draco Malfoy klingen, aber es klang alles andere als das, irgendwie kläglich.  
"Wir wissen es Malfoy!", knurrte Potter.  
Draco wich einen Schritt zurück.

_Oh nein, jetzt kommt es. Mach dich auf alles gefasst, Draco._

"Wa-Was? Was wisst ihr?"  
"Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche. Ich sag nur eins: Ginny!"  
"Aber wie... woher wisst ihr...", stammelte Draco.  
"Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich.", erwiderte Granger.  
"Ist es das?"  
"Ja!", fauchte Weasley,"Wie kannst du meiner Schwester das nur antun!?"

_Antun? Was tue ich ihr denn bitte an? Ist meine Liebe zu ihr etwas Verwerfliches?_

"Ich tue ihr nichts an, kapiert?", sagte Draco. Er gewann wieder etwas an Selbstsicherheit. Nun da sie es wussten, konnte er es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern.  
"Doch das tust du! Und nun gib es endlich richtig zu!"  
Draco wand sich. Er brachte es nicht über sich "Ja" zu sagen. Aber dann spürte er drei Zauberstäbe sich in seine Brust bohren.  
"Okay, okay, ja es stimmt, ihr habt Recht!", kam es aus ihm herausgeschossen.  
"Aber wieso? Wieso steckst du Ginny diese Lösungsblätter zu und lässt sie damit auflaufen? Was hast du mit ihr zu tun?", zischte Harry.

_Was?! Was?! Was ist los?!_

Ungläubig starrte Draco Potter an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Hatten sie etwa die ganze Zeit davon gesprochen? Natürlich! Und er Dummkopf hatte geglaubt sie redeten von seiner Liebe zu Ginny. Erleichtert atmete er ein. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusste, dass er trotz allem tief in der Tinte saß. Gerade hatte er sich zu etwas bekannt was er gar nicht begangen hatte, womit er nichts am Hut hatte.  
"Wusste ich es doch! Du hast nicht umsonst vor dem Büro von Snape herumgelungert. Wolltest mal hören, wie Ginny richtig fertig gemacht wird, nicht wahr? Und, hast du es wenigstens genossen?"  
Draco hob abwehrend die Hände:"Also nein, das habt ihr falsch verstanden. Ich hab nicht..."  
Leider war es für solche Aufklärungen zu spät.  
Potter hatte bereits grimmig den Zauberstab erhoben. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich. Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es auch zu tun.  
"Wegen dir musste Ginny zu Professor Dumbledore, wegen dir muss sie jetzt wochenlang nachsitzen. Aber damit kommst du nicht durch, Malfoy!", rief Potter wutentbrannt.

_Potter will es nicht anders, er will Streit, Gut, den kann er haben. Das lass ich nicht auf mir sitzen, das kann man nicht mit mir machen, nicht mit Draco Malfoy!_

"Pass besser auf, was du von dir gibst, Potty!",schnarrte Draco.  
Anstatt einer Anwort schrie Potter:"Stupor!"  
Ein leuchtend grüner Blitz verfehlte Draco um Haaresbreite. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stellte er sich breitbeinig gegenüber von Potter.  
"Du willst kämpfen? Bitte, das kannst du liebend gerne haben!", knurrte er, "Expelliarmus!"  
Potter flog in hohem Bogen auf den Rücken und der Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen.  
Er landete vor Dracos Füßen und dieser hob mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf.  
"Wie willst du jetzt noch gegen mich kämpfen, Potty?", höhnte er, "Ich mach dich fertig."  
Zwar wusste Draco, dass es nicht besonders nett war einen Spruch gegen einen Unbewaffneten zu erheben, aber auf der anderen Seite: Wann war er jemals nett gewesen?  
Jedoch kam er nicht dazu, denn eine helle Stimme hinter ihm ertönte und er wusste sofort, wessen Stimme es war.  
"Feiger geht es echt nicht Malfoy."  
Mit geballten Fäusten stierte Ginny ihn an. Sie sah wie immer wunderschön aus und Draco versank einen Moment lang in ihrem Anblick.  
"Gib Harry sofort seinen Zauberstab zurück!"  
"Das werde ich auf keinen Fall!"  
"Sofort!",sagte Ginny mit schneidender Stimme, dass Draco die Schnitte fast spüren konnte.  
Ergeben warf er Potter den Zauberstab zu, aber nicht ohne:"Aber bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein!"  
"Worum ging es?", fragte Ginny, Draco ignorierend, an Potter gewandt.  
Potter erhob sich und antwortete:"Malfoy war es! Er hat dir die Blätter zugesteckt, du weißt schon! Er hat es selbst zugegeben!Dafür wollte ich ihn bestrafen!"  
"Ist das wahr Malfoy? Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Es kam mir von Anfang an nicht geheuer vor, dass du direkt vor Snapes Büro gestanden hast."  
"Nein, das ist nicht wahr, ich hab das nicht getan.", rief Draco und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
"Es nützt nichts mehr, dass du es leugnest. Du hast es eben selbst gesagt!", sagte Potter, "Kommt, lasst uns gehen, ich werde gleich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und es ihm berichten. Malfoy wird nicht so einfach davon kommen, das schwöre ich euch und insbesondere dir Ginny."  
Die vier gingen, aber nicht bevor Ginny ihm einen eiskalten und Draco meinte auch irgendwie enttäuschten Blick zuwarf. Doch sicherlich war das seine Einbildung. Traurig sah er ihnen hinterher. Das war nicht die Tatsache, dass Potter zu Dumbledore ging und ihn anschwärzte, sondern die Tatsache, dass Ginny nun von ihm dachte, er hatte sie vor Snape zu Unrecht schlecht gemacht.  
Und wie sollte er sie jemals von seiner Unschuld überzeugen?


	7. Jessica und andere Dinge

Tag um Tag verging und alles blieb ruhig. Draco begegnete weder Ginny, noch Potter oder einem seiner Freunde. Ihm war das nicht Unrecht, nach diesem ganzen Schlamassel. Er versuchte möglichst keine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, er brauchte endlich einmal ein paar Stress freie Tage, an denen er sich nicht wegen irgendetwas Kopf machen musste. Und es gelang ihm-trotz seiner schweren Probleme-leichter, als er gedacht hätte.

An einem Tag schlenderte er an den See legte sich in das kühle Gras. Entspannt schloss er die Augen. Frei, er fühlte sich nach längerer Zeit wieder richtig frei und er genoss das Gefühl. Es half ihm wirklich, dass er ein wenig Abstand von Ginny gewann, wenn auch nur für einen gewissen Zeitraum. Denn aufgeben wollte er sie auf keinen Fall. Er wollte bloß den passenden Zeitpunkt für einen Neustart abwarten. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Nur ein wenig Energie tanken, um dann wieder voll durchzustarten in der Mission Wie schaffe ich es Ginnys Herz zu erobern?.

Fast übermannte ihn schon der Schlaf, da fiel ein dunkler Schatten über ihn. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf, damit er den Grund für diese Störung herauszufinden. Sein Blick wanderte an einem sehr ansehnlichen, weiblichen Körper hoch. Er blieb in einem hübschen Gesicht hängen.

„Hallo ich bin Jessica. Störe ich dich?", sagte das Mädchen und schenkte ihm ein reizendes Lächeln

„Kenn ich dich?", gab Draco mürrisch zurück. Er konnte es nicht leiden, bei etwas gestört zu werden.

„Das bezweifle ich. Gut, vielleicht flüchtig. Ich gehe auch nach Slytherin, bin aber eine Klasse unter dir."

Das Mädchen setzte sich neben ihn.

_Hab ich dich dazu aufgefordert? Ich will meine Ruhe, verdammt!_

Draco konnte gerade noch ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Er hatte keinen Nerv auf Gesellschaft und wenn diese noch so attraktiv war.

Nun ja, bei Ginny wäre das natürlich etwas ganz anderes. Aber die setzt sich ja nur in meinen kühnsten Träumen zu mir.

Gereizt schüttelte er den Kopf, als würde er gerade eine Fliege verscheuchen. Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht an Ginny und seine momentanen Probleme denken. Und bis eben hatte es noch vorzüglich geklappt.

Das ist die Schuld von dem Mädchen neben mir, dachte er ärgerlich und verzog missmutig seine Miene. Jessica schien seine schlechte Laune nicht weiter aufzufallen oder es kümmerte sie nicht, wie auch immer.

„Ich hab dich schon öfters beobachtet, weißt du? Du bist oft allein, man sieht dich kaum mit Freunden.", meinte sie und lächelte erneut. Irgendwie kam dieses Lächeln Draco falsch, aufgesetzt vor.

„Ach wirklich? Wie interessant...", erwiderte er kühl.

Noch immer ließ sich Jessica nicht davon beirren:"Wie kommt das? Ich meine ein gut aussehender junger Mann wie du es bist, da wundert es mich, dass du keine Freundin hast."

Warum redet die auf einmal von einer Freundin? Hat sie nicht eben noch allgemein von Freunden gesprochen?

Jedenfalls war es ihm so vorgekommen.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich keine Freundin habe?", fragte Draco ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„Wie gesagt, ich habe dich beobachtet.",antwortete Jessica mit gespielt geheimnisvoller Stimme.

Draco merkte, dass Jessica näher zu ihm heranrückte und unternahm deshalb den Versuch, wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihr zu bringen. Das schlug fehl, da Jessica nachrückte. Er gab auf. Dieses Mädchen wollte offensichtlich mit ihm flirten und langsam bekam er das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war. Ihre kleine Rede´ sollte genau auf das hier hinauslaufen.

„Also", fuhr sie fort und blickte ihn verführerisch an, "Ich könnte dir über deine Einsamkeit hinweghelfen."

Jessica legte eine Hand auf Dracos Bein.

„Wie wäre es? Wir könnten morgen beide zusammen einen kleinen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade unternehmen . Dort findet nämlich eine Party statt. Ich denke es werden noch einige andere Leute aus Hogwarts hingehen. Und nach der Party können wir ja weitersehen."

Sie bekräftigte ihren Druck auf seinem Bein.

„Ich glaube wir beide passen ganz ausgezeichnet zusammen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Lächelnd, wie bereits die ganze Zeit über, blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Jessica hatte ein süßes, anziehendes Lächeln, aber nicht annähernd so bezaubernd wie Ginny ihres, fand Draco.

„Jessica, hör zu.", sagte er kalt und zog sein Bein unter ihrer Hand fort,"Ich schätze aus uns beiden wird nichts und das mit Hogsmeade auch nicht. Ich muss zugeben, du bist höchst attraktiv, aber leider bist du nicht der Typ Frau, den ich bevorzuge. Außerdem habe ich im Moment keine Lust auf feste Beziehungen. Okay?"

Jessica hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Mit einer Abfuhr hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Ihr Gesicht war jedoch unverändert freundlich und es lag derselbe verführerische Ausdruck darin, wie zuvor. Keine Emotion war aus ihrer Reaktion abzulesen.

„Gut, wie du willst. Es war nur ein Angebot.", sagte sie, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um und rief Draco zu:"Das Angebot steht übrigens trotzdem noch. Falls du es dir anders überlegst, lass es mich wissen."

_Ganz sicher nicht! Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen!_

Missbilligend sah Draco ihr hinterher. Wegen nichts und wieder nichts hatte man ihn aus seiner Entspannungsphase geholt. Zum Verrücktwerden. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Früher wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, einem attraktiven Mädchen wie Jessica eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, im Gegenteil, er wäre erfreut gewesen, hätte sich bestätigt gefühlt. Wenn ein derartiges Mädchen auf ihn stand, dann konnte er gar nicht mal so schlecht aussehen oder? Sonst wäre die doch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen ihn anzubaggern. Sie würde schließlich jeden haben können.

_Na, außer mich, das hat sie jetzt wohl gemerkt, _dachte er selbstzufrieden und machte es sich wieder im Gras bequem.

Aber was wunderte er sich noch über sein gelegentliches sonderbares und Malfoy-untypisches Verhalten. Damals wusste er noch nicht was wahre Liebe ist, heute war er schlauer. Liebe veränderte Menschen, also konnte er das Wundern sein lassen.

Er blieb noch lange draußen sitzen und dachte über die Liebe und die damit verbundenen Dinge nach, ehe es ihm doch kühl wurde. Die Sonne war bereits fast am Horizont verschwunden. Fröstelnd begab er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, als er nicht weit von ihm entfernt, unter einem Baum sitzend, Potter und Ginny sah. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, nahm er die beiden ins Visier. Langsam schlich er näher. Im Schutz der Abenddämmerung bemerkten sie ihn glücklicherweise nicht. Potter -Draco sah es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen- hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt und die beiden saßen für Dracos Geschmack viel zu dicht beieinander. Zwar sprachen die beiden leise, aber er verstand trotzdem jedes einzelne Wort, was an der Stille die sich über die Ländereien gelegt hatte, lag.

„Ich fühle mich so wohl hier... mit dir.", sagte Potter.

„Ich finde es auch schön, mit dir hier zu sitzen.", flüsterte Ginny zurück. (Draco ballte die Hände zu harten Fäusten)

„Ich wünschte es würde immer so sein..."

„Das kann es doch oder nicht? Es hindert uns niemand daran."

_Oh doch, ich!_

„Ginny, du bist so unglaublich... mit dir kann man einfach ganz man selbst sein..."

Draco wurde beinahe übel, bei Potters schmachtigen Sprüchen. Potter konnte ja richtig gefühlsdusselig sein. Doch würde Ginny darauf hereinfallen?

„Hm... ich liebe es die den Himmel zu beobachten. Besonders, wenn die Sterne zu sehen sind. Ich versuche jedes Mal sie zu zählen. Das ist albern oder?", sagte sie und blickte verträumt zum Himmel

„Nichts was du tust ist albern.", hauchte Potter,"Du bist wunderbar, so wie du bist."

Angespannt verfolgte Draco das intime Gespräch. So wie Potter redete konnte man jederzeit einen Heiratsantrag rechnen.

Einen Weile herrschte Stille, dann begann Potter wieder mit belegter Stimme zu sprechen:"Ginny... ich möchte dir etwas sagen...also... ich mag dich, ich mag dich sogar sehr und mit der Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass es sogar darüber hinaus geht. Ich... ich liebe dich."

Entsetzt machte Draco einen Satz nach vorne. Das was er geahnt, das was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte, erwies sich als wahr. Und obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, auf was das Gespräch hinauslaufen würde, denn das war ja nun mehr als eindeutig gewesen, schockte es ihn mehr als irgendetwas sonst. Das hieß er hatte nun einen Rivalen. Potter war zwar so oder so sein Rivale, jedoch waren sie sich in Sachen Liebe bisher nie in die Quere gekommen. Doch nun hatte er einen Allround-Rivalen, wie er es nennen konnte. Und er begriff, dass der Kampf und Ginny noch härter wurde, als es bisher schon war. Vor allem, wenn Ginny Potters Gefühle erwiderte.

Doch Ginny erwiderte nichts auf Harrys Geständnis, starrte stumm vor sich her und wie Draco meinte, tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Alles in Ordnung Ginny?Ich... tut mir Leid, wenn ich damit überfallen habe, ich konnte ja nicht-"

„Nein. Nein es ist in Ordnung. Du hast mich damit nicht überfallen. Es ist nur- ich hab dich sehr gerne Harry, das weißt du, nur bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich im Moment bereit für eine feste Beziehung bin. Ich fühle mich in letzter Zeit irgendwie so zerrissen. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, Harry."

„Das bin ich nicht, keine Sorge. Enttäuscht, das muss ich zugeben, aber wenn es im Moment nicht geht, dann muss ich das respektieren..."

„Oh, Harry, bitte, mach mir nicht noch ein schlechteres Gewissen, als ich es schon habe!"

„Tut mir Leid. Aber würdest du mich morgen wenigstens auf das Fest in Hogsmeade begleiten? So viel ich weiß, findet dort morgen sogar eine Disco statt. Es dürfen aber nur die 5.-6.-Klässler hin. Bitte begleite mich, ja? Es wär so schön! Hermine und Ron wollen den Tag morgen ungestört für sich nutzen, du weißt, seit die beiden ein Paar sind, haben sie nur noch Augen füreinander."

„Natürlich komme ich mit, da ist ja nichts dabei.", antwortete Ginny.

„Toll! Das wird bestimmt schön." Draco meinte einen Klang von Hoffnung aus Potters Stimme herauszuhören.

Und auf einmal wusste er was zu tun war, konnte es ganz deutlich vor sich sehen. Er drehte sich um und rannte zurück zum Schloss.

Wenig später kam er schlitternd und Atem ringend in Gemeinschaftsraum an. Ungeduldig sah er zu allen Seiten. Wo war sie? Er musste sie unbedingt finden. Da entdeckte er sie in einer hinteren Ecke, sich mit einer anderen Slytherin unterhaltend.

„Jessica!"

Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er bei ihr.

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Jessica blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und schmunzelte dann wissend. Zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin sagte sie:"Man sieht sich. Ich muss was wichtiges mit diesem gut aussehenden jungen Mann besprechen."

Sie folgte ihm. In provokativer Pose stellte sie sich vor Draco und warf ihre lange, dunkelbraune Mähne zurück.

„Also was gibt es? Du hast es dir also doch anders überlegt, hm? Ich wusste doch, das du deine Meinung änderst."

Jessica machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist so, erwarte nicht gleich zu viel davon, denn es geht lediglich um _eine _Verabredung, für das Hogsmeade-Fest morgen."

_Als ob die das beeindrucken würde. Wahrscheinlich hängt die ab morgen an mir wie eine Klette._

„Das lässt sich arrangieren, lieber Draco. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass das Angebot noch steht und ich halte mein Wort."

„Sehr gut. Also treffen wir uns morgen um 15 Uhr vor dem Schloss. Abgemacht?"

„Gebongt, Draco, mein Lieber."

Draco verdrehte leicht die Augen. Das Draco, mein Lieber´ störte ihn gewaltig. Sie redete mit ihm, als wären sie bereits jetzt ein Paar. Was bildete sich diese Jessica bloß ein?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wünschte ihr noch ein knappes:"Gute Nacht, bis morgen."

Daraufhin verschwand er schleunigst im Schlafsaal. Gerade hatte er sich ins Bett gelegt und wollte die Augen schließen, erschlagen von der neuen Situation die sich ihm eröffnet hatte, da hörte er ein knurrendes Geräusch, das ihn aufschrecken ließ. Jedoch beruhigte er sich sogleich wieder, denn das Geräusch hatte sein Magen verursacht. Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass er noch gar nichts zu Abend gegessen hatte. Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal nach unten in die Große Halle schleichen sollte, um nachzuschauen, ob noch etwas Essbares vorzufinden war, nur wollte er nicht wirklich nochmal Jessica begegnen, das Mädchen war fast schon nervtötend mit ihrer aufdringlichen Art. Andererseits war sein leerer Magen anderer Meinung. Hin-und hergerissen stand er auf, setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und stand erneut auf.

Wahrscheinlich wäre das noch eine Stunde lang so gegangen, wäre nicht glücklicherweise Goyle hereingekommen, hätte ihn dümmlich angeschaut und gefragt:"Was machst du da?"

„Das siehst du doch, ich überlege. Ich weiß nicht- ach, hey Goyle, könntest du nicht runtergehen und mir was zu essen besorgen? Ich befinde mich gerade in einer schwierigen Situation, sodass ich es nicht selbst tun kann."

Goyle kratzte sich am Kopf und nuschelte:"Wollte gerade ins Bett gehen..."

„Das kann doch wohl warten oder?", fuhr Draco ihn an,"Nun mach schon. Das wird dir gut tun!"

Ängstlich gehorchte Goyle ihm und verließ schleunigst den Schlafsaal. Eine viertel Stunde später kehrte er schwer beladen zurück.

„Leg es hier hin, auf mein Bett.", wies Draco ihn an. Goyle tat wie ihm geheißen. Sofort stürzte Draco sich darauf, während Goyle neben ihm hockte und zusah.

„Warum hängst du eigentlich nicht mehr mit mir, Crabbe und den anderen herum?", fragte Goyle mit einem Mal.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an. So eine Frage hätte er nicht erwartet, schon gar nicht von dem dümmlichen Goyle.

„Ich hab halt anderes zu tun. Warum fragst du?", sagte Draco barsch.

_Vielleicht hat Pansy ihm aufgetragen, dass er mich das fragen soll. Weil sie selbst zu feige dazu ist. Typisch!_

„Nur so hab ich gefragt. Weil du gar nicht mehr so wie früher bist. Wir, also besonders du, ich und Crabbe haben doch immer alles zusammen gemacht."

„Ich hab eben keine Lust andauernd mit euch zusammen zu sein, verstanden? Besonders nicht mit zwei muskelbepackten Strohbirnen, wie dir und Crabbe. Das hab ich nicht mehr nötig. Richte das meinetwegen auch allen anderen die es interessiert aus und lass die lästigen Fragen. Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden. Vielmehr will ich jetzt in Ruhe essen."

Goyle schaute recht stumpfsinnig drein, als Draco geendet hatte, als hätte er die Bedeutung der Worte nicht richtig begriffen.

„Aber-"

„Verschwinde Goyle! Los!"

Draco machte eine ruckartige Bewegen, dass es aussah, wie als wenn er sich auf Goyle stürzen wollte und Goyle stolperte erschrocken rückwärts aus dem Saal und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zufrieden blieb Draco an seinem Platz und aß seelenruhig weiter. Den hatte er vorerst abgeschüttelt, fragte sich nur für wie lange, denn vom Tisch war es damit noch nicht. Goyle würde den anderen Slytherins erzählen, was er gesagt hatte und weitere Fragen würden aufkommen. Dafür musste Draco gewappnet sein. Sonst hatte er ein Problem. Nun ja, wenn auch nur eins unter vielen...


	8. Das Fest Teil 1 Das Duell

**8.Kapitel: Das Fest Teil 1 - Das Duell**

Als Draco am darauf folgenden mit Jessica in Begleitung in Hogsmeade eintraf, war das Fest bereits in vollem Gange. Hexen und Zauberer von nah und fern drängelten sich um die zahlreichen Stände, an denen stolz die verschiedenste Ware präsentiert wurde. Von Familienbesen, auf denen bis zu fünf Personen Platz fanden, über Schlaflieder singende Kissen, bis hin zu funkelnden Armbändern, die je nach Wunsch die Farbe änderten, es gab einfach alles.

Noch nie hatte Draco das sonst so gemütliche, kleine Dorf so überfüllt erlebt, es ging beinahe wie in einer Großstadt zu. An einer Stelle führten einige Leute Kunststücke auf und an einer anderen leistete man sich hitzige Zauberduelle, um zu demonstrieren, wer die besten Zaubersprüche kannte.

Es war so viel los, dass man sich gar nicht satt sehen konnte. Mit Jessica an der Seite machte es jedoch gleich weniger Spaß, musste Draco feststellen. Sie trug einen grell-pinken Mantel und übertrieben hohe Schuhe. Sie konnte kaum damit laufen und sah deswegen einfach nur lächerlich aus. Dazu trug sie pinken Lippenstift. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie schon jetzt in die Disco, dabei fand sie erst abends statt. Beinahe schämte er sich für sie und er bereute es, ausgerechnet sie als Begleiterin ausgesucht zu haben. Sogar Pansy wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen. Aber in seinen neuen Plan hatte diese nun mal nicht hinein gepasst. Nein, Jessica war genau die Richtige dafür, davon war er nach wie vor überzeugt, auch wenn er nun einiges zu ertragen hatte.

„Oh Draco Liebes, sieh doch nur diese wunderschönen Armbänder, sind die nicht hübsch!?"

Jessica zeigte auf die Farbe wechselnden Armbänder und beäugte sie hingerissen. Draco stand gelangweilt daneben.

„Ich muss unbedingt eins haben!", rief Jessica und kramte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche.

Dann blickte sie auf, setzte eine gespielt unschuldige, enttäuschte Miene auf und sagte mit ihrer zuckersüßesten Stimme, in der ein für sie typischer, leicht verführerischer Ton lag:"Ach je, jetzt habe ich doch glatt mein Geld vergessen. Wie schade! Ich hätte ja so gerne ein Armband... aber du spendierst mir doch sicher eins, nicht wahr Draco?" Sie fasste ihn an der Hand.

Draco dachte zuerst er hätte sich verhört. Das war ihm ja noch nie untergekommen. Woher nahm sie sich die Freiheit, so etwas von ihm zu verlangen?

_So wie die aussieht fehlt es ihr bestimmt nicht an Geld, das ist bloß eine List. Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt? Die Armbänder kosten ein kleines Vermögen. Ich kann doch nicht-_

Der Verkäufer unterbrach seine Gedankengänge.

„Nun seien Sie ein Gentleman und kaufen Sie ihrer hübschen Freundin ein Band. Das wird Ihnen nicht den Hals brechen. Ich mache auch einen Sonderpreis für Sie." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Verärgert erwiderte Draco:"Das ist nicht meine Freundin. Und es ist mir egal, ob ich das Armband für einen Sonderpreis bekomme!"

_Der Idiot braucht gar nicht einen auf nett und spendabel zu machen. Dem geht es nur ums Geschäft. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihm wegen des übernatürlich hohen Preises noch niemand eins von dieses Dingern abkaufen. So eine Masche durchschaue ich sofort._

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, Draco!",bettelte Jessica.

„Geben Sie sich einen Ruck. Erfüllen Sie ihrer Freundin den Wunsch.", drängelte der Verkäufer,"Seien Sie nicht so hartherzig!"

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin! Ich kaufe keins von den Armbändern!" Draco war kurz vorm Durchdrehen.

„Bitte Draco, Liebes!"

„Ach, nun machen Sie schon!"

„Dafür kriegst du nachher auch etwas ganz Besonderes von mir!"

„Überlegen Sie es sich!"

Wie eine Lawine prasselten die Einwände des Verkäufers und Jessicas auf Draco nieder.

Schließlich gab er sich genervt geschlagen.

„Also was verlangen Sie für ein Band?", fragte er.

Die Augen des Verkäufers blitzten geschäftig auf. „Eine sehr gute Entscheidung, die Sie nicht bereuen werden.

Ich bereue Sie ja jetzt schon. Da merkt man, wie schnell man sich beeinflussen lassen kann, besonders von Frauen.

„Für Sie sind es nur zehn Galleonen. Ein Spitzenpreis.", sagte der Verläufer und leckte sich gierig die Lippen.

Draco wurde blass.

Zehn Galleonen!? Ein Spitzenpreis? Na, ich weiß ja nicht...

Er knallte den besagten Preis auf den Verkaufsstand und wandte sich frustriert ab. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte für ein Mädchen, dass er nicht einmal gut kannte, ein teures Armband gekauft.

Jessica fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. Nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, verzog Draco angewidert das Gesicht. Einen Kuss von Jessica war das Letzte was er jetzt gebraucht hatte.

Als sie weiter durch das Dorf gingen, legte Jessica ihm im Laufen die Hand an den Hintern.

„Das werde ich dir nie vergessen.", hauchte sie.

Draco antwortete nicht und ging etwas schneller, so dass Jessica ihn wohl oder übel loslassen musste. Sie hatte ihn jedoch schnell erneut eingeholt.

„Wollen wir uns nicht die Duelle ansehen, Liebes?", fragte sie, "Das ist sicherlich spannend."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog sie ihn in die Richtung ihres Ziels.

Sie ergatterten einen Platz weiter vorne und stellten sich in die Menschenmenge, die einen großen Kreis um die Duellanten gebildet hatten. Draco erinnerte sich noch bildlich an den Duellierclub, den der damalige Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrer Lockhart veranstaltet hatte.

_Wahrscheinlich das einzigst Gute, was dieser Dummkopf in seiner gesamten Zeit als Lehrer bewirkt hat. Was für ein Verlierer!_

Und er hatte ziemlich hart gegen Potter gekämpft. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was hier vor sich ging. Es wurde ein regelrechtes Fluchfeuer entfacht, Sekunde auf Sekunde flogen irgendwelche grellen Blitze durch die Luft, so dass Draco manchmal Mühe hatte, mit zu verfolgen, welcher von wem ausging.

Die Zuschauermenge grölte laut, als einer der Zauberer anschließend geschlagen an der Erde lag.

„Gewinner ist Theodor Stirrell!", schrie der Schiedsrichter und überreichte dem selbstgefällig grinsenden, stämmigen Mann eine Medaille.

„Wer unter den mutigen Leuten hier, möchte denn auch einmal seine Künste unter Beweis stellen? Es winkt eine dieser goldenen Medaillen!"

Er hielt eine im Licht funkelnde Medaille hoch. Ein großer Mann trat hervor.

„Oh, ein erster Freiwilliger, sehr schön. Dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren?"

„Felix Gash.", sagte der Mann mit dunkler Stimme.

„Angenehm, Mr. Gash. Ein weiterer Freiwilliger? Wie wir alle wissen, gehören zu einem Duell immer mindestens zwei Personen. Also alle Mutigen vor!"

Draco merkte, wie Jessica ihm immer wieder mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Hör gefälligst auf, das tut weh!", fuhr er sie an.

„Versuch du es doch mal.", flüsterte sie zurück.

Draco sah sie ungläubig an und erwiderte:"Sag mal spinnst du? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!"

Statt einer Antwort, schubste Jessica ihn heftig und er stolperte nach vorn aus der Menge.

Ehe er sich besinnen konnte, rief der Schiedsrichter:"Aha! Das ist ja der Zweite. Wunderbar! Dann können wir loslegen! Wie heißen Sie junger Herr?"

„Draco Malfoy. Aber ich-"

„Mr. Malfoy, freut mich Sie hier neben mir stehen zu haben. Sind Sie bereit? Stellen Sie sich in Position. Wenn ich das Zeichen gebe, fangen Sie an. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie die Regeln kennen."

Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich in Position zu stellen, Rücken an Rücken mit seinem Gegner. Der Schiedsrichter gab ein Zeichen. Draco machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und drehte sich dann blitzschnell um. Leider war Felix Gash noch schneller und Draco konnte gerade noch einem grellblauen Blitz ausweichen.

„Stupor!", schrie Draco. Der Fluch verfehlte Gash um einige Meter und der Mann lachte auf.

„Lass lieber jemand anderes für dich einspringen, Kleiner.", höhnte Gash und betonte dabei besonders das Wort Kleiner´.

„Das ist hier nämlich kein Kindergarten.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ach was du nicht sagst... Opa.", konterte Draco.

Felix Gash verzog die Mundwinkel. Draco wappnete sich für den nächsten Angriff.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech. Ich kann nämlich auch ganz anders sein.", meinte Gash bissig.

„Dann muss ich ja richtig Angst haben.", sagte Draco trocken. Innerlich war er nicht ganz so ruhig.

_In was für ein Schlamassel bin ich da bloß wieder hinein geraten? An allem ist nur Jessica Schuld. Oh, ich werde sie erwürgen! Nichts als Ärger bekommt man mit diesem Mädchen! Dieser Gash scheint ein ziemlich aggressiver Kerl zu sein. Er wird nicht Ruhe geben, bis ich am Boden liege und um Hilfe schreie. Wie soll ich das durchstehen? Er ist viel stärker, als ich..._

Draco starrte in das grimmige Gesicht von Gash und musste schlucken. Er kramte wie wild in seinem Gedächtnis nach guten Zaubersprüchen.

„Willst du nicht angreifen?", rief Gash und grinste gehässig, "Dann muss ich das wohl übernehmen! Reviato!"

Ein grellgelbes Licht traf Draco direkt an der Schulter und er fiel rückwärts auf die Erde. Die getroffene Stelle schmerzte und Draco konnte in den ersten Momenten nicht klar denken.

Dennoch erhob er sich wieder und versuchte gerade zu stehen.

_Verdammt, wieso will mir kein Spruch einfallen? Wir haben doch so viele gelernt. Ich komm hier schon wie ein Typ herüber, der nichts auf dem Kasten hat._

Aus Verzweiflung schrie er den einzigen Spruch, der ihm in den Sinn kam: "Aqua Eructo!"

Ein breiter Strahl Wasser brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und traf direkt auf Felix Gash. Der warf die Arme über sich, um sich zu schützen, doch er konnte dem Wasser nicht entweichen.

Die Zuschauer lachten vor Vergnügen. Felix Gash fand das Ganze weniger lustig und schäumte vor Wut, als er triefend nass erneut den Zauberstab hob.

„Nautenta Fevali!"

Diesmal streifte der Fluch Dracos Wange, die augenblicklich schmerzlich brannte. An der Hand, mit der er die Stelle berührte, klebte Blut.

Einige Zuschauer kreischten auf. Der Schmerz ließen Dracos Augen tränen und alles verschwamm vor ihm. Er blinzelte heftig und blickte zu den Zuschauern. Da stach ihm etwas ins Auge: Ein roter Haarschopf. Er wischte sich über die Augen. Es war tatsächlich Ginny. In ihren Augen lag Entsetzen, jedenfalls kam Draco das so vor, denn er fühlte sich etwas benebelt, was auch heißen konnte, dass er sich täuschte.

Ihr Anblick stachelte Draco an. Er musste weiterkämpfen, er musste ihr zeigen, was er konnte. Zwar sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass es falsch war, aber sein Herz sagte etwas anderes.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Gash, falls du das glaubst. Du hast mich noch nicht besiegt."

Dracos Stimme zitterte beim Sprechen.

„Damit du ein weiteres Denkmal von mir verpasst bekommst? Nur zu, stürz dich in die Gefahr."

„Ich sehe hier keine Gefahr. Ich sehe nur ein riesiges Großmaul."

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Gash stürzte sich Hals über Kopf auf ihn, bereit, ihn windelweich zu schlagen. Er verpasste Draco ein Kinnhaken sondergleichen, so dass Dracos Kiefer aufeinander krachten.

Die Zuschauer brüllten ihnen ermunternd zu. Draco wollte sich wehren, aber Gash war um einiges größer, als er und schmiss sich auf ihn. Seine Last fesselte Draco an den Boden und er fühlte sich hilflos wie noch nie. Wenn doch nur jemand einschreiten würde. Als er schon dachte, dass es nun endgültig mit ihm zu Ende ging, meldete sich eine Stimme, erst etwas zaghaft und über dem Getöse der Zuschauermenge kaum hörbar, dann kräftiger.

„Aufhören! Hören Sie auf!"

Jemand, Draco konnte nicht erkennen, wer, denn Gash verdeckte mit seinem großen Körper die Sicht, versuchte Gash von ihm herunterzuschubsen, hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Bis Gash schließlich brummte: "Ist ja gut Miss, ist ja gut."

Er stand auf und ließ Draco frei. Allerdings packte er Draco nochmals am Kragen und knurrte:"Und wag es ja nicht noch einmal, mich zu beleidigen. Es wird nicht immer jemand da sein, der dich rettet. Du hast Glück, dass diese kleine Miss hier sich für dich eingesetzt hat.

Und er wies auf Dracos holde Retterin. Draco wurde noch schwindeliger, als es ihm ohnehin bereits war. Beinahe wären ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Konnten Träume denn wahr werden?

Wunderschön wie immer stand sie vor ihm, seine Ginny. Sie kam ihm vor wie ein Engel, wahrscheinlich war sie sogar einer.

„Ginny...", murmelte er vom Donner gerührt, "Ich meine natürlich Weasley."

„Du bist verletzt Malfoy. Geh zurück ins Schloss, zu Madam Pomfrey. Die Wunde sieht schlimm aus.", sagte Ginny und musterte ihn.

„Ja...zu Madam Pomfrey...mach ich...", erwiderte Draco schleppend.

„Du scheinst etwas verwirrt zu sein. Komm mit." Entschlossen griff sich nach seinem Arm und bugsierte ihn energisch fast bis zum Schloss. Sie sprach dabei nicht ein einziges Wort und Draco wagte es auch nicht sie anzusprechen. Für ihn war das hier alles wie ein kleines Wunder.

Ein Stück vor dem Schloss ließ sie ihn los.

„Tja dann, ich hoffe deine Wunde wird schnell heilen, aber ich denke da muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, Madam Pomfrey versteht ihr Handwerk und sie wird schon wissen was zu tun ist, nicht wahr?", haspelte sie hinunter. Sie wurde leicht rosa im Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich schnell um und lief den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

„Tschüss Malfoy!", rief sie noch und war um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Dabei hatte sich Draco noch nicht einmal bei ihr bedankt.


	9. Theorien und Vermutungen

_Ein großes Dankeschön an meine treue Leserin Amidala15!knuff Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange bis zu diesem Kapitel gedauert hat... ich werd mich bemühen, jetzt schneller zu sein:-)_

**9. Kapitel: Theorien und Vermutungen...**

Madam Pomfrey konnte die Wunde tatsächlich in Sekunden heilen. Draco hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sie war in ihrem Job einfach unschlagbar.

Allerdings tat sie es nicht ohne stirnrunzelnd mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und vor sich hin zu schimpfen:"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben, Mr. Malfoy. Sich in ein Duell mit einem ausgebildeten Zauberer zu stürzen. Ich kenne solche Arten von Duelle. Nur hart gesottene Kerle machen da mit. Versuchen sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen, als müssten Sie ihr Leben verteidigen. Ts, ts... eigentlich geschieht es Ihnen ganz Recht, dass Sie diese Verletzung davon getragen haben. Es sollte Ihnen eine Lehre sein, sich nicht noch einmal auf solchen Unsinn einzulassen."

Draco versuchte gar nicht erst, ihr zu erklären, dass er sich nicht freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte.

Noch während er den Krankenflügel verließ, hörte er sie weiter reden:"Die heutige Jugend ist viel zu gedankenlos. Allem und Jedem muss sie etwas beweisen. Also zu meiner Zeit..."

Den Rest verstand er nicht mehr, weil er die Treppe hinunter lief und von hier aus war Madam Pomfreys Stimme nur ein undeutliches Geräusch in der Ferne.

Gemächlich ging Draco durch die verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts. Alles war unnatürlich still. Eigentlich alle Schüler und Lehrer waren auf dem Hogsmeade Fest. In der Eingangshalle setzte er sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und lauschte der Stille. Die Ruhe im Schloss erfüllte Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Als würde ihm nichts und niemand mehr auf der Welt etwas anhaben können, als umhüllte ihn eine unsichtbare Schicht, die ihn schützte.

Er pfiff eine leise Melodie vor sich hin. Wo hatte er sie bloß her? Sie kam ihm vertraut vor, aber woher er sie kannte wusste er nicht mehr.

„Was machst du hier?"

Die Stimme kam plötzlich aus dem Nichts. Draco sah erschrocken auf. Die imaginäre Schutzhülle verschwand und damit auch das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Es war Blaise Zabini, der gesprochen hatte.

„Das siehst du doch. Ich denke nach.", gab Draco zur Antwort. Er erhob sich aus der Sitzposition.

„Ach ja? So nachdenklich in letzter Zeit? Passt gar nicht zu dir."

Blaise kam auf ihn zu geschlendert, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, wie jemand bei einer Inspektion.

„Woher willst du wissen, was zu mir passt, Zabini? So gut kennst du mich sicher nicht."

„Vielleicht. Aber ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt."

Draco seufzte entnervt auf.

„Zabini, du kannst dir dein Geplapper sparen. Sag schon, was du willst. Und zwar schnell, damit du mich wieder in Ruhe lassen kannst."

_Da denkt man, man ist mal ungestört und dann kommt Zabini hergelaufen und will einen mit Fragen durchlöchern. Na, was beschwer ich mich, ich hab ja geahnt, dass das früher oder später passieren wird._

„Ich will gar nichts.", meinte Blaise unschuldig und setzte eine ebenso unschuldige Miene auf.

_Du Heuchler! Natürlich willst du was! Denkst du ich falle auf diesen Standartspruch rein?_

„Hör schon auf, den Spruch kenne ich.", knurrte Draco.

„In Ordnung. Ich soll dich in Namen der ganzen Clique, die du in letzter Zeit so vernachlässigst (Draco schnaubte verächtlich) fragen, was mit dir los ist. Du bist nicht mehr Derselbe."

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Wir haben uns auf jeden Fall Gedanken dazu gemacht." Blaise begann zu grinsen.

„Schön, ihr habt euch Gedanken gemacht. Ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Wenn ich so überlege, dann passt das auch nicht zu euch." Draco war verärgert.

Das Grinsen verschwand aus Blaises Gesicht.

„Was soll das heißen? Willst du mir und anderen unterstellen, wir wären dumm? Denkst wohl, du bist uns überlegen, nur weil dein Vater irgendein hohes Tier ist!?"

„Die Frage ist, was du MIR unterstellen willst."

Blaise scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

"Nun gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Wir haben uns eine Theorie ausgeklügelt."

_Theorie ausgeklügelt´, das ist ja zum Lachen. Kann mir Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle kaum beim Ausklügeln vorstellen._

„Und die wäre?"

„Pansy meinte, es geht ganz klar um ein Mädchen."

Dracos Beine zuckten reflexartig. Er hoffte Blaise habe es nicht bemerkt. In der Hoffnung es würde überrascht beiläufig klingen sagte er:"Ein Mädchen? Wie kommt sie auf den Mist?"

„Na ja, sie meint du willst sie, wer immer sie auch ist, beeindrucken und hängst deshalb nicht mehr mit uns herum, weil du dich für uns schämst. Du denkst vielleicht, wir sind nicht Deines- und Ihresgleichen, weil sie ein Mädchen mit ebenfalls wohlhabenden und hochangesehenen Eltern ist. Da passen wir natürlich nicht so gut rein, nicht? Wäre ja auch zu peinlich dich mit Leuten wie Pansy, mir, Crabbe oder Goyle so einem Mädchen zu zeigen. Also... das ist die Theorie."

Der letzte Satz klang etwas verunsichert. Blaise schien die Sache doch unangenehmer zu sein, als er zu Anfang gezeigt hatte.

„Also, dann richte den anderen folgendes aus: Nein, es geht nicht um ein Mädchen oder ähnliches. Ich brauche in letzter Zeit einfach Abstand, und wenn ihr das nicht akzeptieren oder wahrhaben wollt, dann soll es mir egal sein. Ist das Thema damit abgeschlossen? Es ist einfach nicht wert sich weiter darüber zu unterhalten. Es ist wie es ist, klar?"

Draco straffte die Schultern und hob seinen Kopf, um Blaise zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte und keine weiteren Fragen duldete. Dann stolzierte er an ihm vorbei und ließ Blaise, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzublicken, in der Eingangshalle stehen.

Als die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, wurden in Hogsmeade die Lichter der Lampen, die überall verteilt an von Haus zu Haus gespannten Seilen und in den Bäumen hingen, eingeschaltet. Das Dorf wirkte verwunschen und geheimnisvoll in ihrem Glanz. Die Bäume wirkten, als hätten sich dort ganze Schwärme Glühwürmchen versteckt. Ab und zu flog sogar ein Echtes an Draco vorbei.

Es war nicht mehr ganz so voll im Dorf, einige der Leute waren bereits nach Hause gegangen. Trotzdem herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung im Dorf, Zauberer mit Krügen in den Händen trällerten fröhliche Lieder und in manchen Ecken saßen aufgeregt kichernde Mädchen, die vergnügt miteinander quatschten. Die meisten von ihnen warteten wohl schon ungeduldig auf den Beginn der Disco.

Draco konnte ihre Aufregung nicht teilen. Wenn Ginny nicht gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich wäre er nie auf diese Veranstaltung gegangen.

„Draco Malfoy!"

Eine strenge Stimme ließ Draco den Kopf zur Seite drehen. Jessica! Er hätte sie beinahe vergessen. Er hatte heute durch den ganzen Trubel mit dem Duell und Ginny gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Sie musste reichlich wütend sein, er hatte sie schließlich so ziemlich stehen lassen.

„Wie kannst du nur! Ich hab die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet! Du bist heute einfach so abgehauen... mit diesem rothaarigen Mädchen. Wer ist sie? Und was habt ihr miteinander zu tun? Raus mit der Sprache!", keifte sie.

„Nur die Ruhe. Tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest.", versuchte Draco sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Das Mädchen kenne ich nicht. Sie hat mich bloß aus dieser Rangelei befreit, das ist alles.", log er weiter.

„Und deswegen musstest du gleich mit ihr davon spazieren? Denk nicht, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du sie angestarrt hast."

„Sie hat mich zum Schloss gebracht. Sie hat es nur nett gemeint. Und außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst. Wir sind weder zusammen, noch auf dem Weg dazu. Was ich mache und mit wem, hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Du kannst mir keinen Vorwurf machen, ich hätte dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht viel von der heutigen Verabredung erwarten sollst, ich habe gesagt es ist unverbindlich und ohne Hintergedanken."

_Gut, das mit dem Hintergedanken stimmt nicht ganz, ich hab ja schließlich einen. Aber nicht in der Art, wie sie es sich erhofft. Ich hoffe das ist ihr jetzt klar._

„Weißt du wie schrecklich ich mich gefühlt habe? Mich dort einfach inmitten des Gewühls stehen zu lassen. Haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht? Man geht so nicht mit einem Mädchen um." Jessica schniefte theatralisch und sie kam Draco wie ein eingeschnapptes kleines Mädchen vor, das seinen Willen nicht bekommen hatte.

Er sah zu Boden, damit sie nicht sehen konnte wie er genervt seine Augen verdrehte. Vielleicht interpretierte Jessica diese Bewegung in eine schuldbewusste Geste, denn sogleich legte sie ihm mütterlich die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte wieder in ihrer alten, leicht rauen Tonlage:"Nun, vergessen wir das, lieber Draco. Hauptsache du bist da und gehst mit mir zur Disco. Dann bin ich bereit, dir alles zu verzeihen."

_Ach, wie gnädig von dir, liebste Jessica!_

„Wir wollen ja beide unseren Spaß haben heute Abend, da lassen wir uns nicht von so einem dummen, kleinen Zwischenfall aus der Ruhe bringen, nicht wahr?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Damit war die Sache für sie erledigt und sie tat einfach, als wäre nichts passiert. Draco war das Recht. Er hätte keine weiteren Fragen wegen Ginny ertragen können.

_Wenigstens ist Jessica nicht so nachtragend. Pansy hätte wahrscheinlich noch stundenlang geschmollt._

...

TBC


	10. Das Fest Teil 2 Ein schwerer Fehler

Der Raum in den _Die Drei Besen_, wo die Disco stattfand, war prächtig geschmückt. Alle Tische waren von der Fläche verschwunden. Eine riesige Discokugel prangte an der Decke, drehte sich eifrig um sich selbst und warf bunte Lichtpunkte an jede Wand. An die Bar waren noch ein paar mehr Hocker dazu gestellt worden, damit auch mehr als nur drei Leute dort Platz fanden.

Als Draco und Jessica die Disco betraten, herrschte bereits allgemeiner Massenandrang.

„Liebe Güte, ist das voll hier!", rief Jessica aus, jedoch nicht ohne Begeisterung. Sie war genauer gesagt völlig aus dem Häuschen.

„Hm, scheint so...", brummte Draco. Würde er zwischen all diesen Leuten Ginny finden? Er bezweifelte das stark. Es wunderte ihn ziemlich, wie in das _Die Drei Besen_, welches ja nun wirklich nicht sonderlich groß war, so viele Menschen passten. Man hatte den Raum wohl magisch vergrößern lassen. Ja, so musste es sein, denn es drängelten sich bestimmt über hundert Leute hier drin und es schienen immer mehr zu werden. Mit Mühe und Not kämpften sich die beiden einen Weg durch die Menge, zu der Bar. Dahinter stand Madam Rosmerta. Sie sah sehr gestresst aus.

„Was kann ich euch beiden anbieten?", fragte sie, während sie geschäftig Gläser abtrocknete und an ihren Platz stellte.

„Also ich hätte gerne ein Butterbier!", sagte Draco laut, denn der Lärm war inzwischen so angeschwollen, dass man seine Stimme heben musste, um einander verstehen zu können.

„Ich nehme das Gleiche!", meinte Jessica. Sie wandte sich zu Draco.

„Die könnten ruhig schon mal beginnen mit der Musik, findest du nicht?", sagte sie zu ihm.

Anstatt Draco antwortete Madam Rosmerta:"Es fängt gleich an, aber Professor Dumbledore besteht darauf vorher eine kleine Rede zu halten. Ein bisschen musst du dich also schon noch gedulden."

Jessica rümpfte verächtlich die Nase.

„Pah, Dumbledores Reden kenne ich zu genüge. Die kann man sich genauso gut sparen..."

Dieses Kommentar brachte ihr einen mahnenden Blick von Madam Rosmerta ein. Sie reichte ihnen ihr Butterbier. Dann verschwand sie in einer Hintertür. Draco ließ seinen Blick im Raum umherschweifen.

_Wo bist du? Zeig dich endlich... weswegen bin ich sonst hierher gegangen?_

Noch immer konnte er Ginny nirgends entdecken. Draco hatte geglaubt, ihr rotes Haar müsse aus der Menge hervorstechen, doch in dieser Masse nützte selbst dieses auffällige Erkennungsmerkmal nichts. Er seufzte laut. Das konnte wegen des Lärms praktischerweise niemand hören.

Plötzlich wurde es leiser und die Menge teilte sich. Dumbledore schritt durch den ihm geöffneten Gang zu der kleinen Bühne, die weiter hinten errichtet worden war. Er trug zur Feier des Tages einen Magentafarbenen Umhang und einen großen Hut mit derselben Farbe. Lächelnd sah er zum Publikum, das sich ihm nun vollends zugewandt hatte. Er hielt sich den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Jetzt konnte man sogar auf dieser Entfernung verstehen, was er sagte: „Sonorus". Eigentlich überflüssig, so aufmerksam, wie das Publikum sich ihm zugewandt hatte.

Als er zu reden begann, tönte seine Stimme deutlich in jede Ecke.

„Meine lieben Versammelten... Herren wie Damen! Natürlich weiß ich, wie wenig Sie es noch erwarten können, bis die Musik zu spielen beginnt, und ich bitte Sie wegen der Verzögerung vielmals um Verzeihung. Aber ich finde zu einer festlichen Angelegenheit gehört auch eine kleine Rede, weswegen ich mir diese Freiheit genommen habe."

Er blickte einmal freundlich in die Runde, ehe er weitersprach.

„Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist dies nicht nur irgendein beliebiges Fest, man feiert heute das 600- jährige Bestehen von Hogsmeade. Ein Wohl auf Hogsmeade und auf mindestens weitere 600 Jahre!"

Dieser Satz wurde mit Jubel aus der Zuschauermenge unterstrichen.

„Wer vielleicht in „Zaubererdörfer und ihre Entwicklung", geschrieben von Amanda Torch geschaut hat, wird vielleicht einmal auf die Geschichte Hogsmeades gestoßen sein. Natürlich möchte ich jetzt hier nicht die ganze Geschichte ausrollen, das wäre zu weitschweifend, aber es sei gesagt, dass Hogsmeade anfänglich aus nur drei Häusern bestand. Mittlerweile ist Hogsmeade eins der berühmtesten Zaubererdörfer Großbritanniens. Und da ich davon ausgehe, dass niemand von euch allen Hogsmeade mehr missen möchte, nochmals ein dreifaches Hoch auf Hogsmeade!Hoch!Hoch!Hoch!"

Die meisten stimmten mit ein.

„Und ganz zuletzt wünsche ich euch viel Vergnügen beim Feiern, übertreibt es nicht."

Dumbledore zwinkerte schelmisch.

Damit war seine kleine Ansprache beendet. Musik ertönte und einige Mädchen kreischten vor hysterischer Freude laut auf. Draco runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

_Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich hier bin, nützt doch sowieso alles nichts. Von Ginny ist weit und breit keine Spur. Was hab ich Depp mir eigentlich hiervon erhofft?_

Doch, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, tauchte sie plötzlich zwischen den Leuten auf, selbst in dem gedämpften Licht strahlten ihre Haare, als hätte sie eine Lampe in ihrem Haar versteckt. Unwillkürlich richtete Draco sich auf. Sie war mit Potter gekommen. Seite an Seite zwängten sie sich durch die Menschenmasse... zur Bar, an der er nervös den Kopf reckend, um einen Blick auf Ginny zu erhaschen, saß.

_Sie kommen hier her... also darauf war ich nun nicht vorbereitet. Wie, zum Kuckuck nochmal, soll ich mich bloß verhalten?_

Das Beste war, er tat vorerst so, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. Hastig drehte er sich von ihnen weg, vortäuschend, ganz mit seinen Gedanken und dem Butterbier beschäftigt zu sein.

„Zwei Butterbiere bitte, Madam Rosmerta. Vielen Dank!", hörte er schon die Stimme Potters.

„Aber gerne doch, Mr. Potter... Miss Weasley. Schön sie beide zu sehen."

„Ja, gleichfalls. Das ist wirklich ein ganz tolles Fest." Das war Ginny. Vorsichtig drehte Draco seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Plötzlich sah Potter zu ihm.

„Malfoy...", presste er nur hervor.

„Ja, was ist Potter? Hast du Magenschmerzen oder warum verziehst du so das Gesicht? Ich kenne da ein gutes Gegenmittel, bei Bedarf.", erwiderte Draco lässig, obwohl in die Nervosität die er wegen Ginnys Gegenwart verspürte, beinahe umbrachte.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, dann meldete sich Ginny zu Wort:"Komm Harry, lass uns gehen, ich... möchte tanzen." Sie vermied es Potter und Draco anzusehen.

„Aber Ginny, das Butterbier. Du hast noch nicht einmal daran genippt. Lass dich von Malfoy nicht stören. Er ist es nicht einmal wert, angeschaut zu werden.", meinte Potter.

Draco prustete laut los.

Er wandte sich an Jessica, die bisher recht stumm neben ihm gestanden hatte.

„Hast du das gehört Jessie?", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und legte einen Arm um sie. Dabei beobachtete er Ginny genau.

„Ach, darf ich vorstellen: Das ist meine neue Freundin Jessica. So eine hübsche Braut kriegst du noch nicht einmal in deinen kühnsten Träumen ab."

Jessica lachte geschmeichelt. Innerlich drehte sich Draco der Magen um.

_Nein, Nein, Nein, was tue ich denn da bloß? So hatte ich das aber ganz und gar nicht geplant. Natürlich, mein Plan war, dass ich Ginny eifersüchtig mache. Aber ich hatte nicht vor, Jessica als meine neue Freundin zu bezeichnen. Wenn ich nur daran denke: Jessica- meine Freundin. Da wird mir schlecht! Jetzt habe ich Jessica einen weiteren Grund gegeben, mir hinterher zu rennen._

„Wen interessiert schon, ob du mal wieder eine neue Freundin hast, Malfoy. Diese Beziehung kann ja nur auf Oberflächlichkeit existieren. Das Mädchen tut mir wirklich Leid. Jessica, du kannst dich darauf gefasst machen, dass er dich bald auf der Liste seiner zahlreichen Verflossenen streicht."

„Aber wenigstens habe ich eine Freundin, worauf du mit deiner unerwiderten Liebe noch lange warten kannst!"

_Mist aber auch, da habe ich mich gerade voll verplappert. Wie blöd bin ich denn?!_

Potter jedenfalls stand der Mund weit offen. Beim Sprechen zitterte seine Stimme.

„Was redest du da? Unerwiderte Liebe? Wo hast das aufgeschnappt?"

Draco räusperte sich:"Das... äh... sieht doch jeder Blinde..."

„Ach ja? Und woran? Du bist ein wirklich kläglicher Lügner, Malfoy."

„Bin ich nicht.", zischte Draco wütend, „Gut, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe dich und-"

Er rang einen Moment mit sich, ehe er weitersprach.

„-die kleine Weasley zufällig gesehen. Bei eurer trauten Zweisamkeit am See."

Potter ballte die Fäuste:"Du meinst wohl eher belauscht."

„Wie du es auch immer nennen willst, Potter. Hast einen schönen Korb bekommen, von deiner Angebeten. Oh armes Pottilein, du bist ja so schrecklich verliebt. Und was macht Weasley? Sagt, sie will keine Beziehung. Och, wie traurig. Eine Runde Mitleid für dich."

Gehässig grinste er. Es war, als könnte er seinen ganzen Frust der letzten Zeit auf Potter abladen, allein nur, indem er ihn niedermachte.

„Oh Ginny du bist so wunderbar...", äffte er Potter nach, „Tja, deine Berühmtheit macht dich eben doch nicht zu einem Mädchenschwarm, wie du wahrscheinlich immer denkst. Du kannst nicht jedes Mädchen haben. Vielleicht findet sich ja irgendwann ein anderes Mädchen, das dein armes Herz rettet." Draco lachte laut.

„Deine Sprüche am See, schleimiger ging es auch nicht mehr, was? Musste mich beinahe übergeben. Tja, Mädchen stehen nicht auf Weicheier wie dich. Bist-"

Ein lauter Aufschrei sorgte für Unterbrechung. Ginny stand am ganzen Körper zitternd da und sah ihn an. In ihrem Gesicht stand so viel geschrieben, dass Draco sich beinhahe niedergedrückt wurde.

Wut, ja Wut sah er darin, Entsetzen, Traurigkeit, Ungläubigkeit... und noch etwas anderes, das er nicht definieren konnte, etwas Fremdartiges, das er bei Ginny noch niemals gesehen hatte."

„Malfoy, du widerst mich an. Mir fehlen die Worte. Wie kann man nur so unglaublich gemein und rücksichtslos sein? Du- du willst Harry fertig machen, klar, dafür bist du ja anscheinend geboren worden. Aber du hättest vielleicht auch einen Moment lang daran denken müssen..."

Sie sah einen Moment lang erschrocken aus, erschrocken über das was sie sagen wollte?

„...wie du auch mich damit verletzt.", vollendete sie schließlich. Man verstand sie kaum, so erstickt war ihre Stimme. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand, indem sie sich zurück in die tanzende Menge drängte.

„Das wird noch ein Nachspiel geben Malfoy, mach dich darauf gefasst.", zischte Potter und rannte mit einem „Ginny!" hinter ihr her.

„Und wir sind jetzt wirklich zusammen Draco? Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Oh mein Schatz!"

Jessica riss ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Der war noch zu verwirrt, um sich dagegen zu wehren und ließ es geschehen.

_Alles scheine ich wieder falsch zu machen. Wann werde ich denn endlich einmal das Richtige tun??_


	11. Das Fest Teil 3 Jetzt wird getanzt!

**Kapitel 11 - Das Fest Teil 3: Jetzt wird getanzt!**

Eher widerwillig ließ sich Draco von Jessica dazu überreden, mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche zu kommen. Ihm war nicht recht danach.

Doch bereits einige Minuten später war auch er von dem Klang der Musik eingehüllt. Er ließ sich von der Musik treiben und vergaß kurzerhand seine Gedanken. Irgendwann wusste er kaum mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand, es war, als ob er nicht wüsste, wo oben und unten ist. Kurz stützte er sich mit den Armen auf die Beine, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und holte Luft.

„Draco, Darling, was ist mit dir?", fragte Jessica, wobei sie laut brüllen musste, wegen der Lautstärke.

„Nichts, nichts.", erwiderte Draco gereizt, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, warum er so gereizt war.

„Aber-"

„Es ist nichts, verstanden!?"

Jessica wirkte eingeschnappt, sagte jedoch keinen Ton mehr, sondern drehte sich von ihm weg und tanzte einfach weiter. Draco hingegen hielt lieber Ausschau nach Ginny. Sie würde doch wohl nicht die Party verlassen haben, nach dem Streit von eben?

_Ach was, Potter wird sie schon davon abgehalten haben... hoffe ich zumindest._

Beunruhigt reckte er den Hals, aber in dem abgedunkelten Licht konnte er nicht gerade viel erkennen. So musste er sich vorerst geschlagen geben.

Plötzlich verstummte die Musik und erneut richteten sich alle Blicke zu der kleinen Tribüne. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown aus Gryffindor standen dort und hatten offenbar etwas anzusagen.

„Ähem.", räusperte sich Patil und sogar in dem fahlen Licht konnte man sehen, dass sie knallrot anlief, bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Also ich und Lavender", begann sie und zeigte auf Brown, welche nervös kicherte,"haben uns etwas überlegt, ein kleines Spiel. Damit mehr Schwung in die Party kommt."

Patil sah zu ihrer Freundin, die nun das Wort übernahm.

„Wir haben es uns selbst ausgedacht und nennen es _Partnersuche im Dunkeln_. Das heißt für einige Minuten wird das Licht ganz ausgehen und jeder sucht sich einen Tanzpartner, natürlich werdet ihr ihn euch nicht aussuchen können, ihr seht ja schließlich nichts."

Aus irgendeinem Grund fanden die beiden Mädchen den letzten Satz ziemlich lustig, denn sie kicherten nun haltlos.

„Und was ist, wenn mein Tanzpartner ein Junge ist? Man kann im Dunkeln wohl kaum Mädchen von Junge unterscheiden!", rief ein dunkelhaariger Junge Brown und Patil zu.

Patil antwortete:"Tja, damit musst du dann fertig werden. Eine Tanzrunde mit einem Jungen wird dich kaum umbringen. Außerdem darfst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass jeder Junge wie du auf Mädchen steht."

Wieder Kichern seitens Brown und Patil. Draco fand sie wirkten recht albern.

_Auch das noch, jetzt muss ich so blöde Teenagerspielchen mitmachen. Wie ich das hasse._

„Also dann, wir wünschen einen lustigen Tanz!", riefen die beiden noch und verließen die Tribüne. Die Musik begann wieder zu spielen und jeder tanzte weiter. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch ging das Licht aus und Draco umgab völlige Schwärze. Lavender Browns und Parvati Patils Spiel hatte begonnen. Nur die Stimmen der anderen ließen ihn wissen, dass er hier nicht ganz allein war. Jetzt wusste er, wie sich ein Blinder fühlen musste. Hilflos tapste er umher und stieß einige Male mit jemanden zusammen.

Als es ihm schließlich zu viel wurde, griff er nach der nächstbesten Person, die sich in seinem Umkreis befand und krallte sich an ihr fest. Er hoffte nur, das Licht würde bald wieder angehen. Und als hätte man seine Gedanken gelesen, wurde es schlagartig hell. Benommen von dem Wechsel, blinzelte Draco ein paar Mal, um seine Augen an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Dann erst bemerkte er, in wessen Armen er lag: Ausgerechnet Ron Weasleys.

Weasley und Draco fuhren mit einer Schnelligkeit auseinander, als hätten sie gerade etwas äußerst Schmerzhaftes berührt.

„Uärgh, du Weasley!?" Draco betrachtete den Rothaarigen voller Abscheu. Weasley sah ihn nicht minder angeekelt an.

„Mit dir tanz ich nicht, das tue ich mir nicht an!", meinte Draco verächtlich.

„Ach und du meinst ich bin da jetzt unglücklich drüber, wenn du nicht mit mir tanzen willst? Kannst mir glauben, ich tue mir das erst recht nicht an!", entgegnete Weasley wütend.

Gerade hatten sie sich umgedreht und zwei Meter von einander entfernt, da prallten sie ohne Vorwarnung zurück und knallten mit den Rücken aneinander.

„Aua, meine Nase!"

Draco rieb schmerzlich seine Nase mit der er, obwohl ihm eigentlich nichts im Weg gestanden hatte, irgendwo gegen gerannt war.

„Was zum Teufel war denn das?", fragte Weasley, der sich an seiner Stirn rieb. Anscheinend war es ihm genauso ergangen.

„Was weiß ich.", fauchte Draco, "Da scheint irgendwas im Weg zu sein"

Er rappelte sich auf und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne, den Arm weit ausgestreckt. Seine Fingerspitzen stießen plötzlich auf etwas Hartes.

„Da, da ist es wieder. Was ist das?"

Er tastete mit der zweiten Hand auch noch. Es war eindeutig. Da war was, was auch immer.

Mit einem Mal ertönte nochmal Parvati Patils Stimme.

„Einige von euch werden sich sicher wundern, warum sie nicht voneinander wegkommen - diejenigen, die es unbedingt wollen. Das liegt daran, dass ich und Lavender uns noch eine kleine Gemeinheit ausgedacht haben, weil wir schon davon ausgegangen sind, dass ein paar Leute nicht gerade erfreut sein werden, über ihre Wahl. Und damit die Regeln trotzdem eingehalten werden, nämlich jeder tanzt mit dem den er sich im Dunkeln ausgesucht hat, egal ob man denjenigen leiden kann oder nicht, haben wir einen Schutzauber benutzt. Das heißt eine unsichtbare Schutzwand ist nun um jedes einzelne Paar gezogen. Normalerweise dient diese natürlich dazu, dass niemand zu einem herein kann, aber in diesem Fall soll keiner von euch raus kommen und sich vor der unangenehmen Aufgabe drücken." Sie grinste genugtuerisch. Draco aber wurde speiübel. Weasley wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Von den anderen Paaren, zumindest den unzufriedenen kam wütendes Gemurmel.

Lavender Brown meldete sich schließlich auch noch zu Wort:"Natürlich konnten wir das nicht ganz alleine schaffen, daher haben wir uns von jemandem Hilfe geholt."

Professor Dumbledore trat aus einer der hinteren Ecken hervor und lächelte mit schelmisch blitzenden Augen.

„Wollen Sie auch noch etwas sagen, Professor?"

„Ja, vielen Dank, Miss Brown."

Dumbledore stellte sich vor Brown und Patil, die beiden Mädchen traten zwei Schritte zurück.

„Meine Lieben, ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich Miss Patil und Miss Brown so tatkräftig unterstütze bei ihrem Spiel. Nun, ich werde es euch sagen: Ich sehe in diesem Spiel nicht einfach nur ein Spiel, sondern die Möglichkeit sich kennen zu lernen und wie kann das besser gehen, als dadurch, körperlichen Kontakt aufzubauen. Hat man diese Hürde erst einmal überwunden, geht es auch mit allem anderen leichter. Natürlich ist das nicht so einfach wie ich das sage, werdet ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich denken, vor allem, wenn man dies mit einer Person tun muss, die einem, nun sagen wir einmal... nicht ganz zugetan gewesen ist bisher. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht entstehen so sogar Freundschaften."

_Freundschaften? Was redet der da? Weiß dieser Spinner überhaupt wovon er redet? Bestimmt nicht, wie stellt er sich das vor? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht nach einem Tanz mit Weasley sein bester Freund sein. Bäh, nur die Vorstellung, dass ich mit Weasley tanzen muss, da wird mir schon ganz anders. `Körperlichen Kontakt aufbauen´. Der hat ja keine Ahnung. Ich zumindest werde mich weigern, Weasley nochmal zu berühren. Da bekomm ich ja Pickel auf der Haut._

„Deswegen habe ich mich dazu bereit erklärt, Miss Brown und Miss Patil mit Schutzzaubern zu unterstützen. Jeder sollte zumindest einmal einen Versuch starten, seine Abscheu gegenüber dem anderen, sollte sie vorhanden sein, zu überwinden. Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß, gebt euch Mühe und tretet eurem Tanzpartner nicht allzu oft auf die Füße."

„Vielen Dank Professor" Brown und Patil strahlten Dumbledore an.

Weasley und Draco sahen sich an, ihre Blicke düster.

„Scheint, als hätten wir keine andere Wahl. Bringen wir es also hinter uns...", meinte Weasley zerknirscht. Draco nickte grimmig. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, sich zu weigern und wenn es hätte sein müssen, Weasley eine reinzuhauen. Aber angesichts der Tatsachen brachte es wohl wenig, sich großartig dagegen zu wehren. Dabei wehrte sich ALLES in ihm dagegen. Doch wenn er sich nun weigern würde, dann könnte man denken, er wäre ein Feigling und das war das Allerletzte was er wollte. Er, Draco Malfoy, ein Feigling - niemals. Und das würde er beweisen, jawohl!

Mit steifen Bewegungen gingen sie aufeinander zu. Niemand wollte den ersten Schritt machen und den anderen mit den Armen umfassen. So standen sie also ein Weilchen in verklemmtem Schweigen da. Dann ( Draco biss sich dabei heftig auf die Zunge, um nicht vor Abscheu zu schreien ), griff er nach Weasleys Hüfte und umschlang diese. Nach kurzem Zögern tat Weasley es ihm gleich. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Die Musik legte los. Es war eine ziemlich schnelle Melodie und Draco wusste nicht recht, wie er sich zusammen mit Weasley dazu bewegen sollte.

_Das ist doch alles ein böser Alptraum!Ich will wieder aufwachen!_

Natürlich wachte er nicht auf. Sie mussten den Tanz durchziehen.

„So, wenn wir schon so nah beieinander sind, kann ich dich auch gleich fragen: Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, meiner Schwester Ginny irgendwelche Lösungspapiere unterzujubeln? Was wolltest du damit erreichen? Und warum ausgerechnet sie?"

Weasley sah ihn mit bösen und gleichzeitig forschenden Blick an.

„Was? Welche Lösungspapiere?", fragte Draco gespielt überrascht. Es war klar, dass er ganz genau verstand, um was es ging, es ging um die eine Szene, wo er vor Snapes Büro herumgelungert hatte - während Ginny von Snape wegen irgendwelchen Lösungspapieren zu einer Arbeit, die sie angeblich geklaut und für die Arbeit benutzt haben sollte, hart beschuldigt und bestraft wurde. Warum war er bloß stehen geblieben und hatte gelauscht? Es war nicht verwunderlich, wenn nun alle glaubten, er hätte etwas damit zu tun. Trotzdem, seine Überraschtheit, wegen der Fragen zu dieser Angelegenheit, war nur halb gespielt. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, `das Trio´ und Ginny hätten diese Sache bereits vergessen. Da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht, jedenfalls in Weasley.

„Ich kann nur wiederholen: Ich war das nicht. Und dabei bleibt es auch.", sagte Draco knapp.

„Du warst es doch! Du hast es schließlich zugegeben! Warum leugnest du es auf einmal?"

„Wenn du richtig zugehört hättest an diesem Tag, wüsstest du es besser. Ich habe euch zuerst missverstanden, deswegen hab ich die Sache zugegeben. Aber eben nur, weil ich dachte ihr würdet etwas ganz anderes meinen, als die Lösungspapiersache! Ich hab die Sache richtig gestellt, aber ihr Idioten wolltet ja nicht hören!"

Weasley sah etwas irritiert aus, ehe er antwortete:"Erstens: Wir sind keine Idioten und zweitens: Wenn du nicht die Sache mit den Lösungspapieren meintest, was hast du dann gedacht, worauf wir hinauswollen? Irgendwas hast du also trotzdem angestellt. Spuck es aus!"

Draco räusperte sich nervös:"Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten, damit das klar ist."

Weasley schenkte ihm einen eisigen Blick:"Ich werde es noch herausfinden, du kommst mir nicht mit einer billigen Ausrede davon, nicht wenn es um meine Schwester geht und davon gehe ich mal aus."

Das Lied endete und Draco durfte Weasley endlich loslassen. Mit angewiderter Miene, wischte er sich die Hände an den Hosen ab, als hätte er Schmutz daran.

Nicht einmal Zeit hatten sie, um noch etwas zueinander zu sagen, da ging das Licht bereits wieder aus. Das letzte was Draco von Weasley sah, war dessen missbilligend dreinschauendes Gesicht.

Dann bahnte er sich erneut einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit. Lustlos packte er sich jemanden. Dieses Spiel machte ganz und gar keinen Spaß. Die Person, die er festhielt, war ein bisschen kleiner und zierlicher als er. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und es war ein Mädchen. Das Licht ging an.

Diesmal war es tatsächlich ein Mädchen, das er an der Angel hatte. Ein sehr hübsches sogar, das er nicht kannte. Es sah aus, als wäre es ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als er. Wie sich herausstellte hieß es Cathlyn Less. Sie ging in die 5. Klasse Ravenclaw, war gut in der Schule und, wie sie nachdrücklich sagte, Single. Während des Tanzes schien sie einen Narren an Draco zu fressen. Jedesmal, wenn er sie ansah oder umgekehrt, errötete sie zutiefst.

„So wie du aussiehst, bist du bestimmt ein begabter Zauberer.", versuchte sie mit ihm zu flirten.

Draco grinste leicht:"Naja, ist doch klar."

„Hast du Lust dich nachher mit mir zu treffen?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Ach bitte!"

„Geht nicht, hab nachher keine Zeit."

Cathlyn sah ihn zutiefst enttäuscht an. Fast tat sie Draco ein bisschen Leid. Er beobachtete interessiert die anderen Paare. Diesmal sahen alle zufrieden aus, jeder hatte wie es aussah einen geeigneten Partner gefunden. Und während er sie alle miteinander so beobachtete, sah er sie, mit Potter. Seine Ginny. Eifersucht stieg in ihm auf. Fast hätte er Cathlyn stehen gelassen, um zu den beiden hinüber zu gehen und Potter von Ginny wegzureißen. Er schaffte es jedoch sich zu beherrschen.

Er versuchte Cathlyn in die Richtung von ihnen zu lenken, damit er näher an sie herankam. Es gelang ihm. Angespannt ließ er Ginny und Potter nicht aus den Augen. Ginny´s Blick streifte ihn und sie sah erschrocken hoch und zu ihm hin. Draco stierte ihr in die Augen, bereit, ihren Blick festzunageln. Aber sie sah weg.

„Wo schaust du denn hin?", fragte Cathlyn. Draco gab ihr keine Antwort.

_Sie mich an, Ginny, nun sieh mich doch an!_

Das Lied war vorbei. Ginny zog Potter weiter weg, weg von ihm. Hastig verabschiedete sich Draco von Cathlyn.

„Mach´s gut Cathlyn, danke für den Tanz!"

„Aber-"

Draco beachtete ihre Einwände nicht, sondern verfolgte lieber Ginny. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen.

_Du entwischt mir nicht!_

Er hatte Glück. Weiter hinten sah er sie stehen und sich unruhig umsehen. Ha, wahrscheinlich nach ihm. Flink näherte er sich ihr. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Und gerade als er hinter ihr stand ging das Licht aus. Draco nutzte seine Chance und griff nach vorne. Nun hielt er jemanden im Arm, aber war es auch wirklich Ginny? Sein Herz pochte wie wild, voll Erwartung.

Sie muss es einfach sein, das ist meine Chance.

Grelles Licht, Draco´s Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer und...


	12. Das Fest Teil 4 Ausflüchte

**Kapitel 12: Das Fest Teil 4 - Ausflüchte**

... Kaum wagte Draco es die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst vor einer Enttäuschung. War es Ginny oder war sie es nicht?

Würde sein dummes Herz nur nicht so schnell schlagen, das machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen einen winzig kleinen Spalt, presste sie jedoch sogleich wieder aufeinander.

„Malfoy, du Idiot, was machst du da? Das Licht ist längst an. Willst du nicht langsam mal..."

Draco riss die Augen so abrupt auf, dass sie schmerzten. Aber das zählte im Moment nicht. Es zählte allein nur die Stimme, die er gehört hatte. Die schönste Stimme, die er jemals gekannt hatte und jemals kennen würde.

„Du bist es wirklich...", flüsterte Draco fast ehrfürchtig, als hätte er Sorge, Ginny würde gleich wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen und verschwinden. Sie stand vor ihm, etwas blass um die Nase, die Lippen etwas zu fest zusammengepresst, wie um einen Schrei zurückzuhalten.

„Und du bist es leider auch wirklich. Ich... womit habe ich das bloß verdient?", erwiderte Ginny.

Doch diese bissig gemeinten Worte klangen irgendwie halbherzig und das gab ihnen nicht einmal annähernd die Bissigkeit, die Ginny ihnen vermutlich verleihen wollte.

„Schicksal, das ist bestimmt Schicksal.", sagte Draco langsam, den Blick unverwandt auf Ginny gerichtet.

„Was soll das für ein Schicksal sein? Ein ziemlich Dunkles, was mich betrifft."

Draco lachte. Ihre Sprüche waren einfach zu gut, auch wenn sie nicht sehr nett waren.

„Warum sträubst du dich so gegen mich? Das habe ich doch auch nicht verdient. Und jetzt lass uns tanzen, in Ordnung?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir tanzen."

Ginny machte eine großen Schritt rückwärts.

„Wie, du kannst nicht? Du wolltest wohl eher sagen, du willst nicht!?"

„Nein, du hast schon richtig verstanden, ich kann nicht."

„Doch, kannst du!"

„Kann ich nicht!"

„Also, kannst du nicht mit mir tanzen, aber du würdest eigentlich gerne!"

„Nein!"

„Du hast es selber gesagt!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Warum sollte ich mit dir tanzen?"

„Weil du es tief in dir ja doch willst!"

„Will ich nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!!"

Statt einer weiteren Erwiderung riss Draco Ginny schwungvoll an sich und fing an zu tanzen.

„Willst du jetzt immer noch nicht?", fragte er sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ginny wand sie daraufhin in seinen Armen.

„Nein, lass mich los!"

„Tu ich nicht!"

_Jetzt hab ich dich schon mal und dann soll ich dich loslassen? Vergiss es!_

Draco umschlang sie noch fester. Sie konnte sich winden und wehren, wie sie wollte, er ließ sie nicht los, nicht ein kleines bisschen. Schließlich gab sie auf und wurde ruhiger.

„Wieso machst du das? Warum quälst du mich so?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Draco antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen?

_Die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit sollte ich ihr sagen._

Aber wusste sie nicht längst die Wahrheit? Zumindest erahnen konnte sie sie. Denn wirklich Mühe, sie zu verberge, gab er sich in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht mehr. Und Ginny konnte nicht mehr lange so tun, als wüsste sie nicht, um was es ging.

Draco sah Ginny in die blauen Augen.

„Wir sollten reden.", meinte er nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte.

„Reden? Worüber?" Ginny sah erschrocken aus, aber in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich dennoch ein wissender Ausdruck wider.

„Du weißt es ganz genau. Wie lange willst du noch tun, als ob nichts wäre zwischen uns?"

Ginny wurde bleich wie eine Leiche.

„Was soll da sein? Es ist nichts zwischen uns, Malfoy.", meinte sie hastig. Sie versuchte wieder aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, aber es misslang.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein!" Ginny wirkte sehr nervös und aufgelöst.

„Du willst sagen, ich hab mir alles eingebildet?" Draco musterte sie scharf.

„N- Ja! Deine krankhafte Fantasie hat dir einen Streich gespielt. Hab ich dir irgendwann einmal Anlass gegeben, da wäre etwas zwischen uns? Nein! Wenn es manchmal den Anschein gehabt hat, zumindest für dich, dann tut es mir Leid, aber verschone mich mit-"

„Aber-"

„Nein, nein! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, wir beide- das geht doch nicht, niemals würde das funktionieren!"

Ginny presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Sie hatten längst aufgehört zu tanzen. Unsicher schaute er zu den anderen Tanzpaaren. Hoffentlich würde niemand mitbekommen, was hier passierte. Aber die Musik lief noch und jeder schien mit sich selbst oder seinem Partner beschäftigt zu sein, sodass niemand sich für Ginny und Dracos Auseinandersetzung zu interessieren schien. Gut so. Das wäre eine recht unangenehme Situation geworden: der krankhaft verliebte, böse Slytherin Draco Malfoy und die hübsche, beliebte, großherzige Gryffindor Ginny Weasley, lauthals in einen Streit verwickelt über Dracos irre Fantasien, woran Ginny natürlich nichts zu verschulden hatte. Draco lächelte bitter bei dem Gedanken über die Aufregung, die sich dadurch ergeben hätte, vielleicht sogar Massenschlägerei. Ja, das wäre sehr lustig geworden, überaus lustig.

„Nun beruhige dich wieder, ja? Du musst nicht gleich hysterisch werden.", sagte Draco, verärgert über das Verhalten von Ginny. Er fühlte sich von ihr verleugnet... gedemütigt. Denn nach wie vor glaubte er nicht an Ginnys verzweifelte Ausflüchte, dass sie rein gar nichts für ihn empfand und er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben. Führte sich so jemand auf, der nichts zu verbergen und ein reines Gewissen hatte? Nein, Ginnys Verhalten zeugte von der Angst, sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen.

„Du weiß, du kannst dich nicht immerzu verstecken, früher oder später kommt sowieso alles ans Licht."

Ginny sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an:"Du bist doch völlig verrückt. Selbst, wenn es so wäre, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir passen nicht zueinander, das solltest du wissen!"

Draco wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch genau in diesem Moment verklang die Musik und es wurde wieder stiller. Nun war es zu riskant, um sich weiter darüber zu unterhalten. Der Schutzzauber verlor seine Wirkung, Ginny wirkte sehr erleichtert.

„Das Thema ist noch nicht beendet, klar? So schnell kommst du mir jedenfalls davon...", zischte Draco Ginny zu. Die hatte sich jedoch umgedreht und verschwand flink wie ein Tier auf der Flucht, zum tausendsten Mal zwischen den Leuten. Draco legte frustriert sie Stirn in Falten. Er wusste nicht, ob es eine sehr kluge Idee war, Ginny all das zu sagen. Was, wenn Ginny tatsächlich keine Gefühle für ihn hatte? Vielleicht hielt sie ihn nun für einen Psychopathen, der sich vor lauter Liebe irgendwas zusammensponn. Aber er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

_Auf jeden Fall findet sie mich zum Davonlaufen..._

Er lachte sarkastisch. Dann stapfte er zurück zu Bar. Er hatte Lust, sich mal so richtig zu betrinken.

„Etwas mit viel Alkohol.", sagte er zu Madam Rosmerta. Dass sie ihn ziemlich besorgt musterte, übersah er einfach.


End file.
